Do you Believe in Destiny?
by HigherMagic
Summary: AU. Almost all human. Edward Cullen and his family move to the rainy town of Forks from Chicago. What happens when he meets the incredibly beautiful and secretive Isabella Swan? I suck at summaries. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.
1. Chapter 1

_**Edward's Take**_

I wrung my hands nervously, looking at my reflection in our bathroom's giant mirror, steamed up from my recent shower. I took several deep breaths, simply staring at my reflection as if it would give me the confidence to leave the room.

First day of school.

I really had no right to be nervous, but the only place I had been since Forks is Chicago, and I had felt like I fit in in Chicago. It hardly ever rained, whereas I bet rain could have been a main export in Forks; constant drizzle accompanied me.

I was thankful that my siblings had all enrolled in the same high school, though there wasn't really much choice. None of us were actually related by blood, except for the twins, but we were as strong as any family you could name.

I was broken out of my reverie by a loud thumping on the door. "Edward! Get your ass out of that bathroom or I'm coming in!"

I grinned and dressed hurriedly. "Just a sec, Alice!"

"You said that twenty minutes ago!" she whined. "I swear Edward you take so long in there I sometimes think you're a girl!"

I opened the door as she shouted the last word, pulling her into a headlock and mussing her hair. "Whatever, sister. The bathroom's yours."

Alice grinned and twisted lithely out of my grip with a flick of her short black hair, skipping into the room and shutting the door. I shook my head and went to my room to finish getting ready.

* * *

Everything was too green here, I decided as I climbed into my Volvo. Forks felt like some weird alien planet that I had crashed into. I can't imagine why Carlisle would want to take a job here, but it's not like we needed the money, and Esme – my adoptive mother – had always expressed a wish to go. Alice wanted to as well, so that automatically brought Jasper to her side. Emmett and Rosalie, as usual, didn't really care. I was outnumbered.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie climbed into the car and, as I thought, Alice called shotgun. I smiled to myself as I brought the car to life, pulling smoothly down our long driveway before turning towards the school.

I heard my siblings laughing behind me, but I wasn't paying attention. My thoughts kept wandering to the possible horrors school could bring. I had to admit, I was nervous. I clenched and released my fists on the steering wheel out of habit – it calmed me.

When I had pulled into one of the available parking spaces, I was rewarded by a smack across the back of my head.

"Ow! Emmett! What did you do that for?" I turned to my bear-like brother, rubbing the back of my head in annoyance.

"Relax, bro. I was simply trying to get you to notice all the hot chicks here!"

Rosalie gave him a huge smack around the back of the head.

"Ow! Rose!" Emmett whined. "I was just saying maybe Eddie will finally find himself a girlfriend! The pickings aren't bad here."

I glared at Emmett until I felt that he was sufficiently uncomfortable, and then spoke in a low growl. "I assure you, brother; that I will find a girlfriend when and if the right one passes my way. And call me Eddie again and I'll-."

"Okay guys, break it up." Jasper's calming influence spread throughout the car, and I got out, slamming the door behind me. Alice skipped to my side.

"Come on, Edward. Chill. It's Emmett." She said the last sentence as if it was an excuse for everything Emmett could possibly do. It kind of was, actually.

"I know." I sighed, running my fingers through my bronze-ish hair, looking down at my tiny sister's sparkling gold eyes, and smiled a little. "I guess I'm just a little nervous."

"Don't be." She smiled and pecked me on the cheek. "Now knock 'em dead." She giggled before skipping back over to Jasper.

* * *

Well, the first three lessons weren't so bad. I had my first with Emmett, and the teacher had been nice, if a little boring. Second was much more able to hold my attention, and I shared it with Jasper and Rosalie. Third – last before lunch, hussah – was the worst because the minutes trailed by agonizingly slowly. By the end of it I had doodled quite a significant pattern on my notebook.

I almost ran to lunch, and found my family waiting for me by the entrance. "What kept ya, Eddie?"

I growled at Emmett. "Class was let out late."

"Right, let's get some grub! I'm starving!" We all whole-heartedly agreed and joined the line, waiting for our food.

I was still waiting, my eyes scanning around the room vaguely, when I noticed her.

She sat on her own, her tray filled with untouched food. People around her sometimes threw furtive glances in her direction, as if she was a predator that would attack at any given moment. Her long brown hair fell in light curls past her shoulders, and she was incredibly beautiful.

Emmett caught me staring – much to my abject horror and humiliation – and nudged me hard in the side. "Already got your eyes on one, eh Eddie?"

"For the love of all that is holy, Emmett, stop calling me that! And no, I do not, I was simply looking."

He snorted. "Yeah, right, and I'm a pink flamingo."

I sighed and turned back to looking at the room. Everyone was talking, and it filled the room with a haze of voices, almost impossible to pick one out from another. No one was staring at me or my family, and for that I was extremely grateful.

My eyes, of their own accord, flickered back to her.

I found her staring back at me, her head tilted slightly to one side as if she was studying me like a painting or artifact. A slight smile graced her lips, and her eyes –

Her eyes…

They were beautiful; the colour of molten gold. They burned into my head as she stared unblinkingly at me, and try as I may to turn away, her gaze held me. Alice saw my absorption and followed my gaze. She tilted her head to the side in a mirror of the girl's stance, studying her with the same intensity that I was being studied.

I breathed a sigh of relief as she shifted her gaze to Alice, still standing next to me. The girl tensed as her golden eyes met the ocher hue of Alice's, and she turned away, looking towards the far wall.

I looked over at Alice questioningly. She looked troubled, her golden eyes meeting mine. Her face went curiously blank for a second, and then she flashed a smile and sat down with her food next to Jasper. I took my place across from her, Emmett on my right and the single empty chair on my left, facing away from that strange girl with the burning golden eyes.

_**Alice's Take**_

Damn it. Another Vampire. Another God-forsaken Vampire.

I looked down at my plate, not eating, though that wasn't odd for me; I never ate anything. Jasper once teased me about it, saying I was going to waste away to nothingness and that was why I was so small.

But he knows about me now. I am the only vampire in the Cullen/Hale family. Jasper only knows because I fell in love with him, and he with me, and it's not a very easy secret to keep when someone's that…close.

But oh my God! Another vampire in Forks! Why didn't I see this coming? My power had never failed me before, so why now, when it might prove to be the most useful?

At least she was a vegetarian; I could tell by the colour of her eyes. Gold, like mine.

I leaned into Jasper's side, his arm around my shoulders protectively, occasionally placing kisses on the top of my head. I watched my brother, who seemed just as troubled as I was. He was playing idly with his food, pushing the fries around his plate.

Uggh. Human food. How do they stand it? It smells foul most of the time, and their choices…gross. Who would want to eat colored flavored sugar? It rots your teeth and does terrible things to your body. It was baffling to me.

I wanted to talk to this other vampire. She didn't seem hostile – simply a passive observer. Her eyes were light, so she had recently fed and had no reason to snap at me or my family. Talking to her should be safe.

And she had known what I was too, instantly. Her reaction told me everything. She was probably wondering right now how I could stand to stay so close to humans.

I took a deep breath, and Jasper's scent filled my lungs. I don't care what other vampires say; some humans are worth the struggle.

The bell for the next period rang all too soon, but I had next period with Jasper; English. Joy. I had read all of the books they could possibly throw at me; repeating school was tedious. Rosalie and Emmett had French and Edward had to go to Biology next. Poor soul.

I stiffened as I had another flash:-

_I was Edward, sitting very uncomfortably as far away from my lab partner as I possibly could. I tried so hard to focus on the lecture our teacher was giving us, but all I felt was the stare of two giant penetrating eyes on my face. I turned to look at her._

-all the air left me as I slumped back into Jasper's arms. Visions normally weren't so tiring. Poor Edward, he would have _her_ as his lab partner.

We all stood up in unison, looking around as we dumped out food, all in various stages of being eaten. I saw the other vampire stand gracefully; dumping her food in the far garbage can before walking past us to her next class: Biology. She flashed a smile as she passed, her eyes meeting mine, and we all stared at the exit as she passed through the doorway.

Then Emmett muttered; "Damn."

_**Bella's Take**_

Another vampire, living with a house full of humans.

How interesting.

I settled down at my usual seat in Biology, putting all of my books into one neat pile and laying my chin on my folded arms. I watched the classroom and its occupants for a while. They were all so skittish around me, like chickens that know when a coyote is close. I smiled briefly at the thought.

Blood didn't bother me as much as I found it did other vampires. Some vampires didn't measure any kind of restraint, and obviously there were those who were very close to humans, like I had just seen with the Cullens; that pixie-like vampire and her lover.

My thoughts strayed to the bronze-haired boy, with his eyes, green and deep. He was handsome, to say the least, but the entire family was very attractive. I knew from rumors about the Cullens – it had been the talk of the town for the past month – that all of the children were adopted by Doctor Cullen and his wife. I can't imagine why they would move here, but I knew that the pixie wouldn't have protested. The weather here is ideal for a vampire existence.

I had taken in all of their scents as I walked by them in the cafeteria. They all smelled absolutely wonderful, but one scent grabbed my attention more than the others. I hadn't had time to process which member it came from, but I hoped to experience it again. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes and imagining that scent filling my lungs once more.

I straightened suddenly as I heard the chair next to me scraping back across the floor. I looked over and there was the bronze-haired boy, pulling his chair back to sit down. I looked around. Mister Banner had already begun the class and had assigned him to the only available seat: the one next to mine.

I took a breath – more out of habit than anything else – and his scent filled my lungs. I stopped. He smelled incredibly sweet; like honey or cinnamon. It was mouthwatering. I swallowed the build-up of venom desperately, telling myself to control this. I was glad that it wasn't as bad as some of the things I had to endure. I remembered meeting the Volturi once, after attacking a mugger in their city. They had given me a severe warning, as well as explaining this _la tua cantante _concept, then let me go, much to my relief.

He wasn't nearly as bad, but he was still tempting.

He exhaled, right as I had begun to breathe in, and a fresh wave of scent filled me.

_Stop breathing, damn it!_

I cut off the air to my lungs and, though the pressure in my chest was uncomfortable, it wasn't nearly as bad as having to endure his scent. Just one hour, I kept repeating to myself. Just one hour then I can go.

I could make it through one hour of every day.

He had shifted his weight away from me, obviously uncomfortable. I was glad that he at least had some self-preservation instinct. It meant that he would avoid me if possible.

That hour was the longest hour of my existence, but eventually the bell did ring. Time passes, even when you don't notice it. Time always passes.

I got to my feet quickly, shoving my books in my bag with slightly out of the ordinary speed. I looked up to see him watching me; his beautiful green eyes alight with curiosity and a look of something approaching trepidation and anxiety.

I flashed him a quick smile, and then walked out of the classroom, slinging my back around my shoulder as I headed for the gym.

I walked into the women's changing room, glad to immerse myself in the stale scents of sweat and mediocre blood. I changed with unusual slowness, wanting to fill my lungs with the repulsive odors before I went into the actual gym.

I sat on the bleachers awaiting the arrival of the rest of my class and the teacher. Basketball season practice today, joy of joys. I was good at sports – being a vampire who was flexible, fast and very strong – but I still preferred reading or playing music. It helped to lessen the loneliness somewhat.

A group of boys all charged out from the men's changing room. I smiled a little. Even from here I was able to hear all of the guy talk that went on it that room. All of their 'conquests' and suchlike. I also knew that almost every guy in the school – including some teachers, which I found quite disturbing – was in on a bet of who could kiss me or lay me first. Stupid males, all testosterone and no sense. Getting close to me was the last thing any of them wanted to do.

The coach blew her whistle and I stood up to gather around the outside of the circle that had formed around her.

"Right, ladies and gentlemen, today we shall start in our basketball part of the program. Everyone pair up and come over to collect a ball."

I waited patiently off to one side as everyone found their partners. Friend jumping at each other with small squeals and pairs of guys giving each other high fives. Eventually I noticed that the bronze-haired boy was on the outskirts as well, with the same patient look on his face. I realized that now our class would have an even number, and he would end up being my partner. With a sigh, steeling myself for another hour of torture, I walked over.

He noticed my advance and his eyes widened as he was no doubt filled with anxiety for no apparent reason. I smiled.

"Hey. I'm Bella. Would you like to be my partner?"

He smiled crookedly, and I had to control my involuntary gasp. He really was a gorgeous human. He gave a small sigh of gratitude.

"Thanks, I'd love to. I'm Edward."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled again as I reached out to shake hands. He took my hand and I felt him tense briefly at my sudden cold touch. "Sorry," I said. "Bad circulation, all of my extremities are freezing. It's a wonder they haven't fallen off yet," I added jokingly.

He let out a small laugh. "Makes you wonder what you're doing in a place like this. Wouldn't you rather have the warm sun?"

I tilted my head to the side, smiling as I pictured what I would look like driving through someplace like Miami or Jacksonville, where my mother used to live. "The sun's nice, in moderation. I prefer the forest after rain." All the scents are most tantalizing then.

He nodded. "Yeah I suppose. I just moved here from Chicago, so I kind of have to get used to this sort of thing."

I smiled. "Quite a change, isn't it?"

He nodded again, the crooked smile once more making an appearance on his face. The coach then suddenly blew her whistle, tossing us an over-inflated basketball. I caught it, spinning it idly on my index finger.

"Right, now if each pair takes one corner that is marked out by the blue cones, I want the first person to try and make it to each side of the rectangle, while their partner tries to block and defend."

I grinned. Poor Edward Cullen. He had some work to do. I led the way to the farthest corner away from the coach and waited on one end for the whistle to blow.

"I'll try and go easy on you," I whispered to him, and his smile widened, his eyes brightening as he wordlessly accepted the challenge in my voice.

I bounced the ball twice before the whistle blew, reverberating shrilly around the room.

"Let's play."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Edward's Take**_

She stood still for a moment as I crouched a little, watching her face for any signs of moving. She turned the ball in her hands, her eyes never leaving mine. All of a sudden she smiled and darted to the right, flying past just as I reached out for her. Damn, she was fast!

I shadowed her to the other end of the area we were playing in, never letting more than a few feet come between us. This time she tossed the ball into the air, darting around me to catch it on the other side, but I jumped up before she could and caught it, dribbling to the far end while she chased.

I grinned, ready to make a move for the other side again, and she answered with a smile.

The game continued.

_**Bella's Take**_

He was good; I'd give him that, and fast, for a human.

Dodging around him brought me extremely close – closer than I would care to be. I could hear his breath, his increased heartbeat. I could smell the sweat that lightly coated his body as we continued to play, the ball interchanging hands at almost every pass.

His scent was intoxicating me, and I fought to resist it. He was so close; just one wrong step and this could all be over. It had happened before; I had simply lost control, and had to flee.

But that pixie vampire would hunt me down for it, of that I was sure.

So I continued to dodge and weave around him, our efforts growing more fervent as we danced.

_**Edward's Take**_

When Coach blew the final whistle I felt like I was going to collapse. I wouldn't have to ever go running again – just bring Bella and a basketball. This would be interesting once we got to the track events.

I straightened from where I had been panting, my hands on my knees. My entire body felt like I had been in an oven; I'm sure I was really red.

Bella looked pale as ever, though her breathing was hard. She grinned at me, and I reflexively answered. She passed the ball to me.

"Good game, Edward," she whispered, and I nodded in concurrence.

"I can't wait till we actually start playing games."

She looked at me with an odd expression, her head tilted to one side and an unfathomable look in her eyes.

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

I flushed further at the tone in her voice, embarrassed that my words had been taken that way. "I meant…you know…like on a team…playing a game…." I paused, hoping that she understood. Her expression didn't change. "Though I daresay going one-on-one would be just as interesting."

She laughed, and the sound was like wind chimes – high and pure and sweet. She walked past me, mussing my already messy hair before skipping to the women's changing room.

"See you later, partner!"

I shook my head and, tossing the ball to Coach, set off to the men's changing rooms.

* * *

I slid into the driver's seat of my Volvo, waiting for my family to get out of their classes. I sighed, leaning my head back against the headrest. I took several deep breaths to cool myself down after the exercise.

Alice and Jasper slid in soon after, cuddling each other on the back seat.

"Hey Alice," I began, trying to reign in my curiosity. "That girl in the cafeteria had the same colored eyes as you, and she seemed to recognize you…" I trailed off, hoping that she would take the hint and finish.

"I don't know why, Edward. My eyes are this colour naturally, but perhaps the girl wears contacts. I don't know." She shrugged, leaking nonchalance. "And I didn't recognize her, though I may have met her before. I've met loads of people in my lifetime and I probably wouldn't remember half of them if they fell on me." Jasper chuckled a little at the remark, but they were both very tense – too tense to be telling the truth. I narrowed my eyes at them in the rearview mirror but said nothing.

Jasper gave a sigh of exasperation. "Where the hell are Em and Rose? Mom's going to get worried if we're not home soon."

"Don't worry, Jasper, I'm sure they're just satisfying each other in some dark corner," I muttered darkly. It was probably true.

"What's with the sudden attitude, Edward?" Alice and Jasper both looked at me through the rearview mirror.

I shrugged. I felt really tense, and I had no idea why. They didn't inquire further.

Ten long minutes later Emmett and Rose emerged from the school building, looking incredibly disheveled.

"Have fun you two?" Jasper teased as they opened the doors and got in.

"Sorry we took so long guys."

"I'd have expected you to take longer, Emmett. I must say I'm disappointed." My comment rewarded me with a sharp blow to the head. "Ow Emmett! Seriously! Designated driver here!" I whined.

"Watch your mouth, Eddie."

I growled at my brother and pulled out of the parking spot, joining the end of the line of cars that were patiently gathered to file out. I looked at the car ahead of me, and I heard all the passengers of the car give a collective gasp.

In front of us was a Sky Redline, painted a deep midnight blue. The top was down, exposing the pale figure at the wheel.

Bella.

I watched as her eyes met mine in her rearview mirror. She smiled and waggled her fingers to me in a small wave, then returned her attention to the rode as she pulled out of the school parking lot and sped away without a sound.

There was a brief moment of appreciative silence, before Emmett gave a low whistle.

"Ostentatious," murmured Jasper.

"That car was awesome! And the girl too!" He wolf whistled, earning himself a slap on the arm from Rosalie. "What? She was hot! Edward, you should totally go for her. I think I saw a guitar in the passenger seat too, so she likes music. Good music too, from what was playing on the radio, not pop garbage. She's so like you!"

I said nothing, my mind was filled with images of Bella.

"Dude, are you listening to a word I'm saying?"

I turned to Emmett with a shrug, turning to go down the long driveway to our house. Alice was watching me intently, and I began to feel uncomfortable as the rest of the family stared at me, appalled at my apparent lack of interest.

"What?" I snapped, tired of their stares.

"How can you be so oblivious, Edward? She even waved at you! How do you know her?"

"Bella is my lab partner in Biology and my partner in Gym." I answered, knowing I would have no peace until I did.

Emmett whistled again. "Score, bro!"

I shook my head. "I don't think of her that way, Emmett. I only met her today."

"Yeah, but in a week you'll have known her a week, then two, then three. Who knows what will happen?"

Almost so quickly I wasn't sure I even saw it, Jasper and Alice met each other's gaze. They both looked worried. Too worried for it to be good.

_**Alice's Take**_

This isn't good.

Okay, so the vampire's name was Isabella, or Bella, and she had last two sessions with my younger – single - brother. I had already seen multiple scenarios, most of them involving Edward dying or disappearing. All of them were bleak, and all of them were because of her.

I flopped myself down on the bed in mine and Jasper's room, and he closed the door behind him. I smiled as he leaned over me, climbing over the bed to hover over me. I giggled, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Need something Jazzy?"

He grimaced. "I really wish you'd stop calling me that, at least in public. Now Emmett does it too. It's so humiliating."

I giggled again, tracing the lines of his face with my finger. "I can't wait until I can have you forever," I whispered, the longing clear in my voice. His face softened and he turned his head to kiss my wrist.

"I know, my love. Just a couple more years and then we can be."

"I love you Jasper."

"I love you too, Alice." His face lit up in the most beautiful smile as he leaned down to kiss me. I smiled against his lips, though felt a pang of heartache as I daren't go further with him; incase I hurt him. We couldn't even kiss like normal teenagers because of what my venom could do to his system.

Just a couple more years.

For someone who's been alive since the 1900s, a few years shouldn't seem like a long time.

It shouldn't but it does.

_**Bella's Take**_

Oh God why did I wave at him? Oh the look on his brothers' faces, especially that giant's…

I groaned, putting my head in my hands. To try and take my mind off things I did all of my homework, then turned the shower onto searing hot. The water helped to relax me, the heat making it almost pure steam as it poured out of the shower nozzle.

I did my familiar exercise of relaxing all of my muscles, one by one. Each time I thought of the look on his brother's face, though, I would have to start over again.

I sighed and turned the water off as it began to run cold, drying and dressing myself in a light tan sweater and loose jeans. I went into one of the rooms in my small house, scanning the various instruments on the walls and shelves, the ones lining the edge of the floor and of course the mini recording studio in the corner. I swear it was like a professional recording studio that had shrunk to fit in this tiny room.

I reached over, grabbing hold of my deep blue Jackson made guitar, and walked to the front of the house, lounging back on the couch in front of the window.

I took a deep breath, my fingers finding their place on the strings, and began to play, faster than any human could see or follow, until the house was alive with music.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Edward's Take**_

I slept fitfully that night, my dreams swirling around inside my head in a chaos of colour and voices, until I woke up, soaked in sweat and breathing hard. I glanced over at my alarm clock and groaned; I still had two hours before I would normally get up.

I flopped back onto the pillows, trying to decipher my dreams. They were extremely chaotic, but I was sure they weren't bad or scary. I wiped my forehead, groaning again. Sweat is so disgusting and it smells foul.

I remembered golden eyes and brown hair. Bella's colour hair, her colour eyes. I frowned; I had only known the girl a day and already I was dreaming about her! That just wasn't right. Stupid teenage hormones.

I closed my eyes, willing sleep to come to me again, but all I saw was the same beautiful eyes, burning with golden flames. Her eyes really were extremely like Alice's, although Alice's were more ocher that gold. And they had the same pale skin. Perhaps they were really related from the orphanage. Maybe Alice saw the resemblance too, and that was why she was so thoughtful and secretive.

Bella had definitely recognized Alice; upon first glance no one really acted like that, turning away after stiffening. There was something going on here that I didn't know about, but I swore, before sleep once again wrapped its arms around me, that I would find out.

* * *

Getting ready and driving to school, I was incredibly nervous.

I would see her again today, obviously; it was unavoidable. Still, just the thought of sitting next to her made my palms sweaty. Emmett, being Emmett, mistook my nervousness and laughed at me.

"Don't worry, Eddie, I'm sure she'd say yes."

I turned to him in the car; what the hell was he talking about? I voiced the question.

"Duh Eddie, you want to ask Bella Swan out. It's perfectly natural, you know, just make sure you sweep her off her feet, or perhaps take her to a hotel for some hot -."

"Emmett, don't go any further," I warned, shuddering at where his thoughts were going. "I assure you I do not intend on asking Bella Swan out or partaking in any activities that you care to mention with her. I'm simply nervous."

"About what?"

My face flushed, and I leaned my head against the steering wheel. "Sitting next to her," I mumbled into the leather, hoping that my confession would make Emmett go away, yet still be quiet enough for him not to hear. It was a vain hope.

He laughed loudly. "Edward," he began, shock coloring his tone, "I didn't know she was _that _attractive to you." His voice became laden with innuendo.

"Emmett, that's not what I meant!" I punched him in the arm, hard. He laughed as though I hadn't touched him, giving me a kick. "I meant that she's…I don't know…different…and it makes me nervous." I muttered, rubbing my bruised shin.

"Aww, our little Eddie's growin' up with his first love."

I growled and got out of the car before I would have to face any more mockery. Alice followed and grabbed my arm, turning me to face her. I looked down at her, worried to see her face.

"Edward," she said, loud enough for only me to hear, "do you really like this Bella Swan?"

I groaned. "Alice, she is simply my lab partner and gym partner. Emmett's being an ass, as usual. She's a friendly acquaintance, nothing more."

"Be sure it stays that way," she warned, before squeezing my arm with a smile and walking over to Jasper. They both watched me with the same worried expression, and I grew frustrated. They knew something and they certainly won't tell me. I muttered a swear word under my breath and headed for my first class.

Emmett and I shared the first class, but he had to be quiet because the teacher was giving us a pop quiz on a book; _Wuthering Heights._ I can't say I really enjoyed reading it; the characters were somewhat predictable and you couldn't understand what the author was trying to say, because of the style of writing. I found it incredibly frustrating but managed to fill in most of the answers. Thank God for the multiple choices.

My stomach tightened ever further as the time passed to lunch. Time seemed to be speeding up especially for me, to begin my torture. I glared at the clock, willing the minute hand to shift back another fifteen minutes.

I sighed as the bell rang. It had to ring eventually, I suppose. I joined my family for lunch, paying for my food before we all sat down on the last empty table. I looked up from my burger, scanning the room warily. I half-hoped, half-dreaded that she wouldn't be anywhere in sight.

But she was, and she was watching me.

I jumped a little as her eyes met mine across the crowded room. I know what movies and some people say; that when you feel this sort of thing, when your eyes meet and it feels like you're the only two people in the world, that it's the most wonderful feeling in the world. Her gaze frightened me though, and all at once I felt a small electric tingle travel up my spine, causing me to shiver and look away.

Alice and Jasper were watching me intently, studying me and my reactions. I frowned at them, tense and annoyed.

"What?" I snapped at them. Jasper looked back at his food, a slight frown on his face. Alice simply continued to stare at me, her eyes warning and worried.

"Just an acquaintance," I murmured, and her face cleared. I looked back over at Bella, to find that she had already left.

Just an acquaintance.

* * *

Lunch ended, biology began. I sat a little more comfortably next to her this time as I listened to the lecture Mister Banner was giving us. We were doing an experiment today; heating copper oxide to form blue copper sulphate crystals. I groaned inwardly – why did teachers feel the need to do this experiment every year? Every single year, pupils from the age of ten did this. It was pointless; the teacher tells you what's going to happen anyway.

Bella and I set up the experiment in silence, and I began to feel a little uncomfortable again. As the copper oxide began to warm up in the test tube, I looked around, trying to find a topic of conversation.

"Where did you get your car?" I asked after a few moments uncomfortable silence, watching the compound turn slowly blue.

"I bought it in Miami, off some drug dealer. He was getting incarcerated for selling cocaine, cannabis and heroin and he sold the car to me really cheap." She answered with a small smile, waiting for my reaction.

"Really?" I asked, not quite believing.

She laughed her musical laugh again. "No, it was a birthday present."

"Your family has a lot of money?"

"No, I do. It was a present from me to me."

I smiled wider, and then recalled the guitar that had been lying in the backseat. "You like music?"

"Only good music."

I smiled again. She really made me smile a lot. I pushed the thought away. "You play or simply listen?"

"Both. I actually have a concert in a couple days. Me and my friend Victoria form a little duo. You'd like her."

"Really? What does she look like?" I asked, more out of politeness than any real curiosity. My siblings – Emmett especially – constantly tried to set me up with girls of all shapes and sizes. I simply wasn't interested in dating. I remembered briefly how Emmett once asked if I was gay, and that's why I didn't like any of the 'babes' he set me up with. I had promptly proceeded to kick him in the gut. Hard.

"She looks kinda like me – same eyes and complexion – but she has longer hair, and it's almost orange, like fire. She's really nice actually, very pleasant to hang out with."

I shrugged, blurting out without thinking; "I prefer brunettes."

She paused, and then burst out laughing. I laughed along with her, glad that she hadn't taken the comment too seriously. Oh God, I couldn't control my mouth around her, this was so embarrassing.

"So where is this concert?"

"In Seattle, over the weekend. You can come along if you want, as long as your family wouldn't mind."

Why did it seem like there was a double meaning behind her words? I thought of Alice, of how she had warned me to keep this merely acquaintances and lab partners, but I liked her. She seemed cool and nice, and definitely had a sense of humor. What could one weekend hurt?

"Sure."

"We take my car, meet me Saturday, bright and early at eight, I'll pick you up."

"I'll be there."

* * *

**Hehe, I quite like this chapter. Sorry about the slow movement of it. I was kinda making a dig at my school because seriously, every single year we do this experiment, and it's pointless because half the time it doesn't work and the other half of the time it takes bloody forever. Grrr. **

**Anyway, don't worry, drama and mayhem coming up. Oooh I can't wait until the trip, this is gonna be fun.**

**And yes I know Victoria isn't really the right character but this is an alternate universe, so just bear with me.**

**Love you all!**

**Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for all of your fantastic reviews; it really helps me. I'm actually kind of surprised because I thought that so far it was pretty weak and not very good at hooking all the readers, but like you guys have said you like the idea of the tables being turned, so thanks for that because otherwise I wouldn't know what had you guys hooked on it. **

**I love this scene, and how Edward acts in it. He's such a cute teenage boy. I want to hug him. .**

**Okay I'll shut up now. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Bella's Take**_

I sighed as I returned home that day, tossing my car keys on the table and leaning against the front door.

"Please, _please,_ tell me I didn't just ask Edward Cullen out for the weekend."

_Sorry, _replied a little voice inside my head, _but you did and he's going to the concert with you. At least you will be able to get closer to him, or perhaps he'll get interested in Victoria…_

"But I don't want to get closer to him! I need to be as far away from him as possible! His scent taunts me everywhere, and his vampire sister would hunt me down. She'll probably start as soon as she finds out." I didn't voice aloud the incredible feeling I got when I thought about Edward and Victoria together. Why should I be jealous of another woman?

_Then enjoy him while you can. Admit it, you like him._

"I've only known him two days!"

_So? Romeo knew Juliet two days, then they got married._

"I am _not _going to compare myself to Shakespeare."

_Suit yourself._

I sighed. Arguing with my subconscious was getting me nowhere fast, except maybe the loony bin. I went through my homework and started some laundry, remembering with fondness when I was human, and I had cooked meals from my father when he came home from the factories each night. Those were the days.

My chores were done all too soon, and I didn't want to play any of my instruments; it only reminded me of my appointment on Saturday. I groaned, flopping down on my bed, wishing for the millionth time that I could sleep.

_**Edward's Take**_

The next day, at lunch, I was sitting with my family, making eye contact with Bella Swan as much as I dared – Alice was still keeping an eye on me, much to my annoyance. It wasn't like I needed to be babied or taken care of, and it's not like Bella was some sort of predator who was going to attack me at any given second.

I noticed another girl – a brunette I shared English class with – watching me. I looked over at her and flashed a smile. She blushed and smiled shyly back, waving. I smiled once again, and then turned my attention back to my family.

Emmett was discussing animatedly with Jasper about a baseball game they were organizing with a few guys from school on Saturday. I frowned; I was going to have to tell them that I couldn't make it, and I dreaded the conversation that would follow.

"Um…Edward?"

I looked up. The brunette was there, standing nervously at the end of the table as, one by one, my family's gazes settled on her. She flushed red and I thought I heard Alice take a few deep breaths.

"Uh, hi. Jessica, right?" I asked.

She nodded vehemently. I thought her neck would snap from the force of it. "Yeah, right," she mumbled. I waited patiently for her to speak. As if sensing her nervousness, Alice grabbed Emmett and Rosalie's attention by continuing to discuss the game. Jasper returned to eating, watching me out of the corner of his eye.

"Um…I was wondering…if you…I don't know…wanted to go out sometime over the weekend?" She stuttered, and I felt a surge of pity for her. She had to ask the one time that I had plans. I was actually kind of thankful; I didn't really like the way Jessica and her friend Lauren were constantly fawning over boys, and the way they dressed. They had a reputation for being loose and I didn't doubt the truth behind it.

I smiled. "Sorry, Jessica, but I have plans that weekend already. Maybe some other time."

For a moment her face flashed with fury at being rejected, but then it was replaced by a smile. "Alright then, some other time." She walked quickly back to her table, grabbing a blonde – Lauren - by the hand and proceeding to whisper to her as they walked out, throwing dirty glances in my direction.

I turned back to my family to find them all staring at me. I was getting really tired of that look; like I had grown another head. "What?" I asked with exasperation.

Emmett was the first to recover. "How the hell can you reject her like that, man? She was cute, and she looked like the easy type. You should have gone for it."

"What makes you think I'm attracted to that? Besides, I had plans."

"Aww man! We would have totally let you skimp out on the game for a girl! Idiot!"

"I didn't mean that, Emmett. I have plans with someone else."

Oh shit. _Why don't I think before I speak?_ Now I was going to have to answer their questions. I sighed and braced myself for the torrent.

"With who?" Emmett asked a little too loudly, attracting the attention of several seniors at the next table.

"Emmett shut up, would you? Just someone. I'll tell you guys later," I said desperately, making the universal 'quiet down' gesture.

"Hell no, you'll tell us _now._" He put his hand on my arm, as if in a comforting way. Only I could feel the vice grip he possessed. Damn it, he won't let me go. I felt like a criminal.

But I wasn't a criminal. I was allowed to have my own life. Who was anyone to say who I could and couldn't go with? What right did Alice have to warn me away from Bella? I felt anger bubbling up inside me, and I tried desperately to calm down before I said or did anything that I was sure to regret later.

Aw screw it.

"Bella has a concert in Seattle over the weekend. She invited me to join her and I accepted."

Emmett sat back in his chair, his breath coming out in a whoosh. Alice glared at me, fury written plainly all over her face. Jasper reached over, trying to sooth her, but she wrenched her hand out of his and stormed off towards Bella's table. For a second I thought she was going to talk to Bella, and panic overtook me, but she swept out of the room without a look or word. Jasper gazed after her sadly, and then proceeded to look at me.

"Edward," he began carefully, "are you sure this is wise?"

"Well I don't see, beyond a car crash, what possibly could go wrong. So yeah, I'm sure. And you know what?" I pushed my chair away, standing up. "You all have no right to know everything that goes on in my personal life," I directed my glare at Emmett, "nor do you have the right to stare at me every time I simply act like me, like I'm a freak. Just leave me alone." I gathered my books together, slinging my bag onto my back. "Don't wait up for me, I'm walking home."

Before I could process what I had just done, I left the room, but not quickly enough to miss the little laugh, coming from the table by the entrance that was empty except for one sole occupant.

_**Alice's Take**_

I tore a piece of paper out of my notebook, the sheet coming away in a perfect rip. I took out my pen and wrote furiously on it, passing the finished message to Jasper as our history lesson begun.

_This is worse than I thought. We can't allow Edward to spend the weekend with Bella. I've seen terrible things happening to him, Jasper. I'm afraid for him._

Jasper took out his pen and wrote his reply.

_I know, love, but I'm sure you heard; we have no right to mess with his personal life. This vampire is like you, as far as I can tell. You know; food wise. How is she dangerous to Edward?_

I stared at Jasper. How could he not see the danger?

_Because every single scenario that I can come up with or see had Edward either dead or changed._

_Well, did it happen this weekend? I know nothing of Bella Swan save what you told me, but I cannot imagine that she is a terrible person if Edward likes her. He's remarkably good at judging character, you know, and he's not an idiot, so he won't get himself into any trouble. I'm sorry about what you see, and I understand that you fear for him, but as long as this relationship isn't dangerous, I don't see a problem. And I honestly don't think you're allowed to judge them._

I scowled and wrote; _why is that?_

He looked at me strangely for a moment before writing his message and passing it to me.

_Well…he wouldn't be the only one dating a vampire._

I sighed and slumped back in my chair, knowing I had been beaten. Damn Jasper and his logic. I had no room in my head for logic right now; it was filled with fire.

_**Edward's Take**_

I sat down next to Bella, fuming. She looked over at me but sensed that I needed silence and stayed quiet. I leaned on the lab table, my head in my hands.

Dear God, what had I just done? Why do I keep letting my emotions get the better of me? I'm such an idiot; I never think about my actions of my words, or the consequences of either. Jasper and Alice were just looking out for me, and I snapped at them.

Emmett deserved it, but still, I felt guilty.

I slumped down on the table, folding my arms under my chin, and closed my eyes, trying to calm my chaotic thoughts into some semblance of order.

I jumped when I felt an icy touch on my hand, and looked over to see Bella watching me with those beautiful golden eyes.

Was it just me, or did they look slightly darker?

She smiled a little, and then jerked her head in the direction of the teacher, who I hadn't noticed enter. I nodded in thanks and focused on him. Or tried to, at least; my eyes and thoughts kept straying to Bella and Saturday.

No, it must be my imagination; eyes don't darken.

I jumped again as the bell rang. Bella looked at me with a smirk, an eyebrow raised.

"A little skittish there, Bambi?"

I shot her a fake glare, but didn't answer. For some reason I didn't mind when she teased me. I bet it's the stupid hormones acting up again.

We walked together to the Gym, talking about this weekend and organizing the details; she would pick me and Victoria up, and then we would all drive to Seattle. Her first concert was in a casino-hotel, which we would then spend the night in, and then she had a lunch 'gig' at noon, then we would drive back and hopefully be back by six on Sunday. It all sounded really fun. I soon realized that I had yet to ask Carlisle and Esme's permission.

We parted to change into our gym uniform, and then in the lesson we actually got into a game. Bella and I got put into the same team as a girl called Angela – who was tall, pretty, and very nice - Mike – who kept throwing me weird looks, almost angry ones. Can't imagine why – and another girl called Jennifer.

Bella took center, and Mike and I flanked her on either side as the offense, with the two girls in the defense. To be honest, Jennifer didn't really look the sporty type, and I automatically assumed her as a liability, - an assumption that I felt bad for, but was completely correct in - so I took the side she stood on.

The guy – Derick or Eric or something – took center opposite Bella. He smiled cockily at her, but she simply leaned forward, ready for the game. For an instance I saw him lean back from her, and smirked.

The ball was tossed up, the whistle blew and…

…faster than any of us could comprehend, Bella jumped into the air, pushing the ball over towards Mike.

Mike caught it, much to his credit, but fumbled and the ball went to his opponent. He cursed himself and chased the player as Angela ran in front, daintily snatching the ball away and passing it to Bella.

She caught it with a smile, and turned. She threw the ball.

It was an impossible shot, surely; no one could possibly have scored from over half-way across the court.

She did.

There was a chorus of whoops from our team, many high-fives exchanged, and then the game resumed.

* * *

At the final whistle we all were panting and flushed with the exercise, except Bella, who stood tall and pale as ever. She was breathing heavily though, so I don't know, maybe she just didn't get red in the face like other people.

"Okay so the score is…3 to 42…good game." We all stood shocked by the score, then everyone's eyes turned to Bella; the cause of the insane difference in points, but she was already heading towards the changing rooms.

_**Bella's Take**_

"She must be on steroids or something."

"You kidding man? Not even athletes eating their bodyweight in steroids could have done _that!_"

I smirked as I closed the door to the changing rooms, cutting off the voices. Why should they be surprised?

_Because you never did that before. You always were just good enough to be good, not the best._

I frowned. Nice to meet you again little voice in my head.

_You too. You were showing off in front of _him. _And don't bother denying it. I'm inside your head, remember?_

Damn you logic. Okay, so what if I was showing off? It's a natural thing to do.

_Not the way you do it, vampire, darling._

Oh shut up.

I was in the car by now, sliding out smoothly to head for the main road, when I noticed Edward coming out of the gym, his head down. I looked around for his Volvo, only to find it gone. I frowned. Was he walking home?

Then I remembered; in the cafeteria. He had said not to wait up for him. Obviously his family takes his words seriously.

As he walked past I beeped my horn lightly, rolling the window down since the top was up.

"Hey Edward, need a lift?" I knew where he lived. Over the past few days I had gone to his house, sitting in the trees and simply watching it, but only because my thoughts refused to drop him as a subject. It wasn't like I was obsessed with him or anything…

…right?

He looked at me for a moment before smiling in gratitude. He opened the door and got it, sinking comfortably into the soft leather chairs. He ran his hands over the dashboard and seat.

"Nice car," he said.

"Yeah, but it's a little bit much for this town, don't you agree?"

He nodded. "You don't really seem to fit into the small town life."

I froze, and then relaxed as I detected no hidden meaning in his words. "Yeah. In my opinion, Phoenix is much better for me."

"I thought you didn't like the sun."

I sighed. "I used to."

There was a pause. "What happened?"

I shrugged, trying to appear uncaring. "Just some bad things. I needed to get away from it."

"So it made you prejudiced against the sun? That's a little unfair," he replied, a light teasing tone making his voice extremely inviting. I wondered if he knew what effect he had on people. He was dazzling.

"Nah, the sun hates me, not the other way round." I pulled up in front of the driveway. "Here we are. I assume you can walk the rest of the way."

He looked at me strangely for a moment, and then got out of the car. "Thanks for the lift!" he called as he disappeared down the track. I waved, though he couldn't see it, and pulled around to drive home, wondering at his look.

It only then occurred to me that I had driven him home, but not asked for directions.

Oh shit.

* * *

**Okay so that's that chapter. I'm sorry if I got the basketball thing all wrong, but all I have to go on are our very relaxed games at school. You know Chinese girls are really good at it.**

**And I have no idea if someone can sink a shot from over half-way across the court. If you want to tell me feel free.**

**Love you all!**

**x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh My Carlisle I just noticed that that experiment isn't really a biology thing, it's kind of more chemistry. Whoops I'm sorry, but not that sorry, because it allowed me to make a dig at my school.**

**And thanks for the stuff about if the shot was possible or not. I honestly didn't know so forgive me.**

**So anywho, this chapter is actually very short, and I hope you don't hate me for that, but the reason is I need to discover the perfect song for Bella to sing and for Edward to find meaning in, and I'm coming up blank, so any help would be mucho appreciated.**

**Anyway, Enjoy this however short it may be!**

* * *

_**Edward's Take**_

Dinner was awkward that night, with Alice shooting death glares at me over her untouched plate, and Jasper looking between us in case either party showed any sign of aggression. Emmett, suddenly deciding to notice what was going on around him, was silent, as was Rosalie. Esme had attempted to inquire as to our day, but only received a few terse words, and so had given up.

I took a deep breath, deciding then that I would make the announcement of my plans for the weekend. Alice had stiffened a second before this action and her glare intensified at me. _'Don't you dare' _was the message clearly evident in her demeanor.

I smiled innocently at her, though secretly I was troubled. I couldn't understand what had inspired such immediate hatred between her and Bella. Okay, so maybe she was simply looking out for me as a sister, but I had honestly thought her to be more understanding than that.

"Mom, Dad, a friend invited me to a concert this weekend in Seattle, and I'd like your permission to go," I said, not taking my eyes off Alice.

Esme seemed startled. "Who is this friend of yours, Edward?"

"Her name is Bella Swan, and she's my partner in Biology and Gym."

Carlisle sat back, communicating silently with his wife. Neither of them seemed worried – just contemplative. Esme actually looked supremely happy.

"I don't see a problem with that, when is it?"

I released the breath that I hadn't realized I had been holding. "I'm meeting her at eight on Saturday morning and we're driving up to Seattle with her friend Victoria, and staying the night in a motel, then she has another concert on Sunday and we plan to get back around six." Okay, so maybe I had lied about the motel thing, but I seriously doubted that my parents would have let me go if they had known I'd be staying at a casino/hotel.

She nodded. "Alright then, have fun and be careful."

I smiled, wishing with all my being to just get up and hug her. "Thanks, Mom."

"Take your cell phone with you, though, and call us when you get there and when you're about to leave."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, I promise."

We all sat back, and the mood at the table lightened somewhat save for the little pixie glaring at me from across the room.

* * *

I cleaned the plates after dinner, satisfied that my request to be with Bella had been granted. I had several questions for Alice, and as if reading my mind my sister glided over to me from the living room, Jasper trailing behind.

"Hey, Edward. Can you come up to my room when you're done?" she asked innocently, gesturing to the pile of dirty dishes.

I smirked. "If you helped me it would go faster," I replied, noting the curiosity burning in her eyes. She shook her head with a small smile.

"Nah, the chemicals hurt my nose."

I frowned in question at her as she turned away. How could lemon be an offensive odor? And people can't smell the chemicals in dishwashing liquid. I shrugged though, continuing my work with exaggerated slowness.

* * *

Eventually the time came when all the dishes were done and I had nothing left to delay me, so I trudged up the stairs to Alice and Jasper's room. I had been a little surprised that the couples of the family had been allowed to be in the same room; I didn't think it was really appropriate, but apparently I was alone in the thought. I shuddered remembering the faint thumps that could be heard from the next rooms at night, keeping me from merciful sleep. People can't control themselves it seems.

I knocked twice on the door before letting myself in, bracing myself for the pink explosion that was Alice and Jasper's room. There was one corner, occupied by a desk with a laptop on it, that was a break in the feminine theme; Jasper's work station. He ran a little business by himself already - designing websites from home for companies.

Both he and Alice were lying together on their bed, Alice watching me intently. I felt self-conscious under her gaze. Jasper looked calm as ever, but deep in his eyes I could see worry.

I sat down on the end of the bed, crossing my legs and facing my siblings with a mixture of exasperation and trepidation. Neither of them said anything; they merely continued to stare at me.

Finally I could take the silence no more. "What?" I asked, exasperated.

Alice sighed. "Edward, what were you thinking, after I warned you away from her?"

I narrowed my eyes at my little sister. "Alice, I honestly don't think you have any right to intervene in my personal life. And, to be honest, I don't see why you hate Bella so much. What did she ever do to you?"

Jasper shot a glance at Alice, so quickly I almost didn't catch it. Alice replied quietly; "She's just bad for you, Edward, and dangerous. You can't hang out with her. She's not someone you should associate with."

"Alice! Prejudiced much? I didn't expect this from you, my _sister._ Why are you so keen for me not to be friend with her? You've always been the most supportive of me besides Esme. I must confess," I leaned back against one of the bedposts, my hands behind my head, "that I don't understand you. How could Bella possibly be dangerous for me? She doesn't drink or do drugs, so you can't expect any bad influence." I stopped, watching her curiously.

Alice opened her mouth for a retort, but Jasper smoothly interjected, "Edward, Alice is simply worried for you. You are the only one in our family not to find someone," I winced a little, "and we don't want you jumping at the wrong person and ending up getting hurt. It's a perfectly legitimate concern. Do not mistake good intention for meddling."

"But that's exactly what it is Jasper! You're all meddling with _my _life! Bella's only a friend anyway -."

"Friends often become more, Edward." He threw a loving glance at Alice as he said that.

"Even so, if it ends badly, it's not the end of the world. How can I know who and what's right for me if I first don't understand what's wrong?" I paused for breath, letting my words sink in. "And now if you'll excuse me, I have some homework to do." I pushed myself up from the bed, heading for the door.

"Edward, please understand us!" Alice called from behind me. "We care for you."

I stopped at the door, my hand keeping it from closing behind me.

"Then start by leaving me alone," I answered, and let the door shut with a soft click.

* * *

**Alright so that's that. Ooh I love family drama .**

**So currently my options for Bella's song are:**

**-Get me through December**

**-Bleeding Love**

**-Naked (the song by Avril Lavigne)**

**But any more suggestions are mucho appreciated. **

**Love you all!**

**x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I'm finally back on my computer so I can finish the chapters! I'm so happy not even my recent illnesses can pull me down!**

**I'm really appreciating all of your lovely suggestions for the songs, and all your reviews. Seriously; you have no idea how giddy it makes me reading them, even if there were any bad ones.**

**To answer a few little questions; of course Edward will get changed! Come on, this wouldn't become an M if he didn't. Hehe oh yes, I have some lovely little plans for Edward and Bella.**

**Actually, I thought I'd give you a little preview of what would happen after Edward's change. This part itself isn't rated M but I still find it quite…good myself. Heehee. **

**Oh and I'm sorry about my little holiday, but to be completely honest I would rather be writing, but now I have recovered sufficiently from Carpal Tunnel to continue, so on with the story. Here is a different preview to replace the first.**

**Okay I'll shut up and let you read. Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Bella." I couldn't find the voice to express anything other than her name. My angel's name. I leapt up joyfully from the couch and, running to her, wrapped my arms around her frame, crushing her to my chest. I felt her arms encircle me in a mimic of my actions, and I breathed in the floral scent coming off of her hair._

"_Edward." She sighed and my breath hitched in my throat as I caught the honey scent again. It was so unbelievably appetizing…I leaned down to inhale, next to her mouth. I felt a pooling sensation behind my eyes, and watched as they darkened in the reflection her eyes provided. I breathed in the scent again._

_She watched me with wide orbs, dark golden. I could see fear and confusion in them, but I couldn't figure out the source. She had nothing to fear from me and as far as I was concerned, I was simply acting in a natural way._

_I needed to feel this scent. Breathe it in…taste it…I knew that if I could reach it I would find relief for my burning throat. Venom gathered in my mouth as I pressed my lips to Bella's, running my tongue along her bottom lip for her to grant me access to her mouth, where I knew the treasure lay. She opened her mouth obediently and I could taste the blood that still coated her mouth like the venom that coated mine._

_She stopped breathing, and drew herself away from me as she realized what I was doing. I looked down at her, my hands still cradling her face. I could feel her fear as if it were my own. The scent still haunted me, making my lungs feel dry and aching._

"_Breathe, Bella," I begged, my eyes pleading with her to give me more blessed relief. "Please, Bella, let me have the scent again."_

* * *

_**Edward's Take**_

The closer that Saturday came, the more elation I felt. I knew my family could feel it too, and were affected by it. I guess it really is true that when you're in a good mood, everyone around you feels the same.

Bella and I grew steadily closer. We had only known each other a little less than a week but already I felt like I'd known her all my life. She was amazing. Everything about her captivated me; her laugh; her smile; her eyes that faded steadily from brilliant gold to smoldering ocher; she was dazzling.

Jessica wasn't the only one to approach me to ask me out – apparently there was some dance or something going on Saturday. I politely declined every offer; it seemed that because I was rejecting every girl, I was becoming some sort of conquest. Every girl that asked me kept looking at me as if they wanted to be the ones that unlocked the 'impenetrable Edward' to find the real one beneath. It was unsettling really. They all looked at me like I was a piece of meat, something to be eaten.

By the fifth or so offer, I was getting extremely annoyed. Why can't people just leave me alone? My family, of course, found it hilarious. So did Bella, in fact. I was very close to snapping with frustration, but I continually reminded myself of my plans for the weekend with her.

With Bella. She was my serenity. Whenever I felt angry or annoyed I merely thought of her – her smile, her laugh, her eyes, her voice – and all my fury melted away to be replaced by cool tranquility.

Friday night came, and I found myself unable to sleep at all. I tossed and turned all night, trying to find a few hours of relief until it was eight and I would be with Bella once more. I wasn't obsessed…okay so maybe a little. Okay, so maybe obsession didn't even come close, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't convince myself that what I was feeling was wrong; it felt so _right._

I, Edward Cullen, was in love with Bella Swan.

It's not unheard of though, right? People feel an instant connection, and are drawn to each other. Friendship becomes love. It was possible. I didn't want to believe that this was simply the glory of first crush; that this was simply my teenage hormones raging through my system. No – I was in love.

I watched the clock as the minutes dragged closer to eight, until it was six thirty-four. I decided that it would be acceptable to be up right now. I hauled myself out of bed and went to have a shower, dragging it out as long as possible.

The water began to run cold and I turned off the shower with a reluctant sigh, drying my hair and not even bothering to attempt to make it a little less unruly. I had learned that lesson a long time ago – it seemed I was to be cursed with untidy hair. When I was younger Esme would constantly play with it, making it stick up in all directions. I picture the scene from time to time and can't help but smile.

I dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, packing a hoodie and change of clothes into my backpack before jumping down the stairs to get breakfast. I dumped my bag on the dining room table and headed for the kitchen, rubbing my eyes a little.

I stopped as I found Alice standing there, waiting for me, her hands on her hips and a scowl on her thin face. I frowned in reply, tilting my head to one side in question. I had kind of hoped that she had given up trying to persuade me into ending my friendship with Bella, but it seems that I was wrong.

"Alice," I said quietly, acknowledging her presence as I opened the fridge and got out a carton of milk to accompany the box of cereal on the table. I reached for a bowl and poured my breakfast, eating with deliberate slowness as I watched Alice continue to glare at me from the other side of the room. Her eyes were very dark today - almost black.

"Hey Alice," I spoke with false cheerfulness, "why don't you go for a long weekend? You always seem to be in a better mood after that and your eyes are lighter anyway. It's less creepy that way."

Her expression tightened. She took Friday off every week to go on three day trips up North in the country, often taking Jasper along with her. Esme and Carlisle used to protest at first, but Alice always caught up on her homework and managed to keep a 4.0 grade average, so their complaints subsided after a few months. She hadn't gone this weekend, probably trying to continue to spy on me.

I watched her curiously. She always seemed to get edgy after I mentioned her eyes, like they were some secret thing. I shrugged the thought away; if she didn't tell me I obviously wasn't meant to know, and I knew better than to pester after Alice.

She was suddenly in front of me, sitting down on one of the dining room chairs across from me. She folded her arms on the table, resting her chin on them and stared at me, solemn and unblinking, for a very long time. I shifted uncomfortably, trying to keep my attention on my cereal.

"Edward." I looked up at her voice. She didn't seem angry or argumentative, simply defeated. Her shoulders were slumped and her eyelids drooped a little. She sighed. "Edward, I'm not going to argue with you anymore. If you want to go with Bella then go ahead. You were right – it wasn't my place to argue or try and dissuade you. I wish you both happiness. Just promise me one thing…" her eyes lifted to meet mine.

I nodded. "Anything, Alice."

She smiled a little. Sadly. "Just promise me you'll be careful, alright? I have a bad feeling about this and I don't want you to get hurt."

I smiled a little back. "I understand." I got up and pulled her small frame into my arms in a hug, smirking slightly as her head barely reached above my chest. She slapped my arm, understanding my amusement, and scampered upstairs, leaving me to finish my food.

_**Alice's Take**_

Jasper was awake by the time I closed the door to our room and slid back into bed, putting an extra blanket between him and my icy cold skin. I felt a pang of sadness that we couldn't be closer, couldn't even be in the same bed without extra blankets to keep him warm, but if he felt the same emotions he hid it well.

"How'd it go?" he asked, propping himself up on one elbow, facing me with that adorable smile he wore.

I shrugged. "I warned him. It's all I can do since he's too stubborn to actually listen to me." I sighed. "I just can't help worrying for him, Jasper. The things I see…"

"You've never really told me what you do see…" he prompted, tilting his head to the side, his face worried.

"All I get is bits and pieces, never a whole scene. I see him going to the concert, but there's a bunch of girls there; the ones that keep asking him out. I don't see Bella or her friends, but the music is so loud, then it falters. I don't know why, but it's something to do with Edward. Then I see fire."

He looked confused. "Like vampire venom fire?"

I shook my head. "Actual physical fire. Flames and wood and all."

"Is this a good or a bad thing?"

"I don't know!" My voice broke as my frustration and anxiety got the better of me. Jasper reached his arm around to wrap me to him, and I shook my head in protest. "Don't, Jazz; you'll freeze."

"I would gladly freeze to comfort you, Alice," he whispered, wrapping his other arm around me and pulling me in tighter. I buried my face in his neck, sobbing. He stroked my hair with his hand, whispering soothingly into my ear. I eventually began to relax, calmed by his voice. He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead and I sighed with longing, impatient for the day when we could do more than simple light kisses.

He seemed to sense my longing and pulled away with a sad smile. "I'm going to have a shower." I nodded, watching him leave the room, my still heart aching with the desire to follow.

_**Edward's Take**_

I heard a light beeping of a horn outside and stood up, heading for the door and slinging my backpack over my shoulder. When I opened the door Bella's midnight blue car was waiting in the shade of one of the giant trees that lined the driveway to our house. She waved, flashing me a smile as I made my way over to her.

"Just put your bag in the back," she said brightly, pushing a button that made the trunk door open with a soft click. I placed my bag in there, careful not to move or displace any of the instruments.

It was shocking. She had almost every kind of guitar I could imagine, all in different styles and colors, but every one had a little blue in them. It must be her favorite color. Blue is nice, if a little cold at times. And lonely. Very lonely.

I closed the trunk again and walked around to the passenger's side. The car had a small backseat as well, which also housed several stringed instruments – mostly guitars and violins. I sat down in the seat, loving the feeling of the soft leather, and looked over at her for the first time.

She was smiling a little, watching me. Her eyes were the brightest I'd seen them; creamy butterscotch, and her manner was free and easy. She obviously loved driving.

She turned down the driveway, turning the radio to an oldies station and singing along with every song in a beautiful, dark, melodic voice. Her voice hypnotized me. I leaned my head back against the headrest and closed my eyes, finally relaxing and exhausted as my sleepless night took its toll on me.

She pulled off onto the highway, the engine of the car purring gently as the needle reached 150 miles per hour.

We were off.

* * *

**I know Bella made such a big deal about driving fast but Edward's a guy and so probably doesn't mind, and he's kind of half-conscious with sleep. So yeah.**

**And I know the original plan was Victoria to be with them. Nothing went wrong. Relax. Breathe. Think of Edward.**

**I love Jasper in this chapter, he's such a sweetie. I want a boyfriend like that. A mix between Edward and Jasper.**

**Hell yeah.**

**Anywho, read and review please! Concert next chapter and drama!**

**Love you all!**

**x**


	7. Chapter 7

_**DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT CHAPTER 6, SINCE I DON'T THINK THAT IT WOULD HAVE UPDATED YOU ON IT'S REPLACEMENT. IT DIDN'T FOR ME AT LEAST. CHECK IT OUT BEFORE READING THIS NEXT PART.**_

**Wooh, okay. So they're off to the concert. Drama Drama and, you guessed it, more Drama. This chapter might have to be split up into two parts, but I doubt it because I haven't the patience or the inclination to do so.**

**Enjoy the music and the drama. Someone's life will probably get threatened soon. And there will probably be cliffhangers, but can you really blame me?**

**To make it up to you I'll put another preview at the end of this chapter. But no peeking!**

**Okay I'll shut up now and let you get on with it.**

**Enjoy!**

**x**

* * *

_**Bella's Take**_

Aww bless him, he is so cute when he sleeps.

I knew he hadn't gotten much sleep last night. Yes, I admit it shamelessly; I had been spying on him, and almost had gotten caught by that pixie he calls a sister. Alice; that was her name. She really didn't have any right to criticize him, what with her and her human lover. She was such a hypocrite, honestly. It wasn't as if I even fed off humans.

I felt him stir next to me and returned my gaze to him. He really was very handsome – his hair and skin were beautiful, and his eyes. Don't even get me started. They were the most beautiful and intense emerald green I'd ever scene in all my seventy years of existing.

"Bella." I stared at him as my name escaped his lips, barely audible even to my ears. If I could blush, I was sure I'd be tomato red. Oh my God, he was dreaming of me. He stirred again in his seat, sending wafts of his scent my way. I rolled down a window desperately, trying to clear my head.

Oh thank God, a service station.

I pulled into the small gas station and motel parking lot. Sighing, I laid my head back against the headrest. I should probably wake him up, but I liked to just watch him when he was asleep.

Oh to Hell with it.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head," I said, forcing cheerfulness. He started awake, then groaned and put his hands over his eyes to block out the light of day.

"Five more minutes," he mumbled, and I laughed. He seemed to awaken more as I laughed, blinking a few times and wiping any traces of sleep from his eyes.

"Oh my God, Bella, I'm sorry! How long have I been asleep?" I giggled.

"A few hours. Come on; let's get some food in you." He agreed wholeheartedly, probably just realizing how hungry he was, as humans had the luxury of doing. They were lucky. When they were hungry, or thirsty, they could ignore it for a while. Vampires could afford no such indulgence.

I picked him up some food from the Wendy's along the highway

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked before taking a sip of his coke.

I shook my head, pointing in the backseat where an empty food bag lay discarded. "Already ate. You refused to wake up the first time."

He frowned at my lie. "I don't remember that."

"Like I said – refused to wake up."

He shrugged, though his cheeks flushed a little in embarrassment, and returned to silently eating.

_**Edward's Take**_

As I finished my meal, placing it carefully into the food bag that Bella claimed had once stored her food so that it wouldn't ruin the car; I remembered suddenly that we were one person short.

"Wasn't your friend meant to be with us?"

She smiled a little. "I was wondering when you'd notice. Victoria and James are going to meet us there. He took her for a night out last night and they didn't arrive home until late."

I nodded, a little uncomfortable. "I see."

She laughed loudly. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed, Edward."

Oh God. Control the blush, control the blush. I ran a hand through my hair, which I had a habit of doing if I was annoyed or thinking, or uncomfortable. "Can you believe I still am whilst living with six other people old enough to be my siblings and who all have relationships? Very loud relationships, I might add."

She had never laughed more since I'd known her, though I have to admit that that time wasn't very long. "Nah. It's sweet, really. I think so, anyway. Part of your charm."

"Charm?" I snorted in disbelief, not able to accept that anything about me was good, much less charming.

She paused, then murmured; "You don't see yourself very clearly."

"Care to elaborate?"

"But seriously, you don't. You don't see how everyone looks at you?"

"Like a piece of meat?"

"Some of them, yes, but that's not what I meant." She frowned, ordering her thoughts. I waited patiently. "It seems like there's a line forming, you know. How many people asked you out this week, for example? I counted at least five, not including the people who wanted to but never got the courage. You really don't see yourself well enough."

I looked ahead at the road, thinking.

"And how do you see me?" I asked quietly.

She smiled, and my heart jumped. "I see you the way I wish you'd see yourself." Her golden eyes flickered to mine, and held me there. I couldn't move away even if I had wanted to. Her hand reached out, caressing my cheek. I closed my eyes, melting into her touch, despite the freezing temperature of her hand.

When she suddenly drew away, I let out the unconscious breath I'd been holding. I opened my eyes, and she was watching the road again, smiling.

I smiled as well, and settled back for the drive.

_**Bella's Take**_

I was mortified.

Not only had I almost completely exposed my soul to him, if I even had one, but I had almost kissed him too. What was wrong with me?

_Romeo and Juliet _whispered the voice in my head helpfully.

I growled, low enough that he didn't hear. Thank you little voice. I hate you, you know.

_I know. And I know you hate the truth, but you can't deny it; you love Edward Cullen._

So?

_So?! Don't you realize what this means? You couldn't love a human! You'd have to change him and his sister would likely kill you for it._

Why? She loves a human.

…_True._

I grinned, triumphant. Haha voice, I win. Go away now.

_You still love him._

Never denied it.

Silence. Ha, that shut it up.

I paused, considering. I was feeling pleased for winning a battle…with a voice in my head. Great, I was insane.

Insane and in love.

Damn.

* * *

The time flew by as we neared Seattle. The first concert was probably going to be my favourite; a night affair with adults and calm music. At least until they were all slammed drunk, but then that would just make it funnier.

I dreaded the teenage dance I had to do tomorrow; teenagers today listen to either pop garbagey badness or rappers that can't control what comes out of their mouths and half the time doesn't make sense.

But hey, as long as it rhymes, right?

Wrong. 50's music was the highlight of this century, but now they listen to…I shuddered.

They listen to some horrible stuff, anyway. At least Edward didn't seem to like new music either.

I slid into the underground parking lot of the hotel we'd be staying in, turning the car off and waiting patiently for Victoria and James to show up. I kind of hoped Laurent was with them too; we'd known each other since before my change. He was my best friend.

Soon I saw three figures approaching in my rear view mirror and smiled, opening the door and getting out, probably faster than I should have let human eyes see, and ran to them, hugging each of them in turn happily. They all laughed.

"Jeez, Bella, you act like we haven't seen each other in years," James teased as he hugged me back.

"I'm allowed to miss you guys," I replied after sticking my tongue out at James. He laughed.

"Ready?" Victoria asked.

"Yeah sure, just help me with my instruments, would you?"

Laurent cast his eyes over my overly-packed car. He rolled his eyes. "Isabella, you had to bring _all _of them?"

"My violins too." I glared playfully at him, daring him to argue.

"I swear," he muttered, hefting several with one hand, "I'm going to make you sell all of this one day."

"Be careful with them!" I glared at him. "And you do you die," I added sweetly.

I heard a laugh, and turned to see Edward leaning against the wall, watching us with a gorgeous smile. He caught us staring and held up his hands in defense.

"Sorry," he said, his voice still laced with amusement, "but you remind me of my family way too much. Are you all related?"

"God I hope not," Victoria replied, the first of the three to recover from the shock of Edward's humanness, "otherwise I'd be committing incest."

We all laughed. "Subtle, Victoria."

"But true." She grinned, taking the rest of the instruments that Laurent, James and I hadn't taken yet and heading to the elevator. Laurent cast me a curious glance, but I shook my head.

_I'll tell you later_, I sent him. He nodded with a small knowing smile, and headed with James to the elevator.

"They didn't seem happy to see me," said Edward, helping me carry the violins.

"They're just surprised is all."

"Didn't you tell them I was coming?"

"Of course I did, they simply weren't expecting _you_." They were expecting a newborn, perhaps, or another vampire, not a drop-dead-gorgeous human.

He looked at me for a moment before smiling in defeat. "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

I shook my head, grinning. "Got it in one."

_**Edward's Take**_

Since I wasn't old enough to ever have been in a casino before, I was extremely taken aback. Surely everything didn't have to be so…bright?

I followed Bella into a giant ballroom area, set up with several large round tables, with white table cloths and red candles illuminating the room faintly. The stage area was a mass of wires and lights, everything looked disorganized and messy.

Bella growled in frustration. "Nice of them to clean up for us," she muttered sarcastically.

Victoria and James were there already, untangling the wires and making sure everything was hooked up correctly, while Laurent was testing all of the instruments, and the acoustics, most likely. He seemed mostly satisfied with his work, though, which was good.

"Damn candles are going to ruin the tuning after a while – we're going to have to retune the strings every few songs." Bella shrugged, uncaring, though something like that would have had me annoyed.

It didn't seem like I was needed, so I handed all the instruments over and proceeded to examine the giant room, looking at all the decoration and paintings that lined the walls. They all seemed to have the same theme – kings and knights and ladies of English courts.

I stopped before one of them, looking at it closely. It depicted three figures, standing on a tower balcony, looking out over a city. Their faces gave them a likeness to angels – they were so beautiful. They were three males, two with long flowing hair of silver, the third with raven black hair. Their skin was like alabaster and they all wore the long flowing robes of Italian royalty, I guessed from the style. The little caption at the bottom read

'_Subject – The Volturi. Artist – Unknown. Date – Unknown.'_

Whoever had created this had been a master painter, with the amount of detail he put into it. Esme often painted, and her painting could pass for photographs when finished, but her work paled in comparison to this.

I was so absorbed in the painting that I didn't notice when other people began to arrive and fill the spots. I hurriedly grabbed an unoccupied chair between two richly dressed people at the back – smokers, unfortunately – and watched through the haze as Bella, joined by Victoria and James, began to play.

I didn't see Laurent anywhere.

* * *

**So, to answer your questions; yes, James and Laurent and Victoria are all here, but they're 'vegetarians' too and Bella's friends. Like I said, very OOC, but it makes it work for me, so that's how they are.**

**And thanks again for all your great song suggestions, but I'm still deciding, which is kind of why I'm putting off the concert. The main one if the teenager's one, so the oldie's one doesn't really matter much. **

**Edward found the painting! I just couldn't leave it out, but I'm sorry if I got some details wrong – I lent the book to a friend so I can't remember exactly what it said. And I think Carlisle was meant to be in the painting too, but obviously he's not a vampire so…yeah, that didn't happen.**

**Um…oh yeah, the music criticism from Bella. I listened to some 50's music and it seriously is so much better than nowadays' pop trash. Seriously.**

**Now, the preview I promised. Heehee. **

* * *

"_What do I do?" I asked desperately, gesturing to the prone form in the backseat, eerily silent despite the pain he must be undoubtedly suffering._

"_Just take it slow. This will be entirely new to him. Remember how you were when you were first changed."_

_I nodded – I remembered all too clearly._

"_How did you calm me down? Get me to listen?"_

_He smiled. "Newborns…" he paused, considering how to continue. "The scar that is left behind when we first become what we are…it remains extremely sensitive throughout our existence. For most newborns, it reminds them of the pain, the fire. Applying pressure or sometimes even touching it causes them to submit, for fear of experiencing the pain again. They are terrified of it, and quite naturally, but it also helps to calm them down, for they will focus on or do anything you request of them, because they do not want to feel the flames again."_

_I nodded. "I doubt he will need much coaxing."_

_The man I considered my father nodded with a slight smile. "And, as the newborn becomes more like you and I, Bella, the scar allows them to experience other things from the pressure on them."_

_I frowned in confusion. Other things? I voiced the question._

_He laughed, his golden eyes dancing in amusement at my naïveté, and I suddenly understood._

_Oh._

_Other things._


	8. Chapter 8

**Grrr. Okay so it did end up being in two parts. sigh oh well.**

**Um…okay, so major bad news. Um…my carpal tunnel flared up again and so I might be a bit slower on the typing and posting, but they can't really keep me away from this computer smirks so haha I beat them.**

**I don't actually know if there is a hotel casino in Seattle, but there is now!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Edward's Take**_

The concert was very mellow. Bella, Victoria and James played a lot of simple old music, nothing too upbeat or modern, which I think - judging by the crowd - was enjoyed very much. I have to admit that Bella was right – 50s music was very good.

Both she and Victoria had beautiful voices, though Bella's was lower and more melodic. Yes, I admit it; I paid more attention to her than anything else. Occasionally her eyes would flicker towards me and she would smile, making my heart skip a beat. Whenever that happened, it was like she heard it; her smile widened.

So engrossed was I in looking at her that I didn't notice the figure approaching me. He placed a hand on my shoulder and I jumped, looking up into the face of Laurent. He was smiling, but he appeared menacing.

"Can I talk to you please, Edward?"

I nodded, unwilling to refuse, and stood, following him out of the smoky room and into the main casino beyond. I took a deep breath, sighing in relief at the untainted air flowing in from the open doors. Laurent continued to lead me through the building, me following nervously behind. He stopped in one corner of the casino, where we stood unnoticed by the gamblers that flooded the room.

He stared at me appraisingly for a long while, leaning against the wall with his arms folded. I bore the scrutiny, shifting from foot to foot as I began to feel uncomfortable under the intensity of his gaze.

"What are your intentions, Edward?"

The suddenness of the question startled me as much as the question itself. "I don't know what you mean, sir."

"Cut the crap, Edward. What are your intentions with Bella?"

"Um," I paused, not really sure how to answer. "She's just a friend. I have no 'intentions', as you put it."

He smirked. "That's what they all say."

"What are you, her father?"

He laughed suddenly. "I'm as good as. I took Bella in…a long time ago. I have taken care of her all these years and I do not plan on letting her go to someone who will simply hurt her in future."

I was taken aback, I'll admit. "I assure you, we're just friends."

He shook his head. "I don't believe you. You may _want _to believe that you are just friends, but I've seen the way you look at her and her at you. You're in love with her, don't bother denying it. I'm simply warning you that any harm that comes to Bella I shall inflict upon you tenfold." He stopped, watching my face. "I like you, Edward. You seem like a nice guy, and I think that you'd be good for Bella, but my assumptions are not always correct, so just remember this conversation, got it?"

I nodded, not trusting my voice at the moment. He nodded as well, and his eyes flickered up just in time for me to turn around and catch Bella entering the casino with Victoria and James, laughing. I couldn't stop the smile that came to my face and Laurent nodded once before brushing past me and heading towards the trio. I followed. Bella's eyes narrowed as she caught sight of me trailing behind Laurent but she smiled again soon after and laced her icy fingers in mine.

"You did great," I said to her, and she grinned.

"Yeah I know, right? Good job guys, we earned our food tonight!" The other three put up little cheers and I laughed, soft enough for them not to hear. I glanced at the giant clock above the blackjack table.

"Oh my God, please tell me that's not the time!" Their gazes followed mine to the clock that read 4:02 AM. I groaned, suddenly exhausted, knowing that this would bite me in the butt when I woke up. "Okay, I'm going to sleep. Who has the room key?" Bella was grinning as she handed me the key to room 1901. "Thanks," I mumbled, and she laughed.

"Sleep well, Edward."

"You too." She laughed at that, and I wondered what was funny. I waved as I headed for the elevators.

I probably would have noticed that my room was absolutely huge, with a giant plasma TV on one wall and a king-sized bed just opposite it, with a balcony overlooking the city. I probably would have noticed the enormous bathroom – even bigger than Alice's – that was en-suite, but I was unconscious as soon as my head hit the pillow.

_**Alice's Take**_

The vision snuck up on me, striking me down before I even noticed what was happening.

"Alice!" I felt Jasper's warmth surround me, holding me. "Alice, what's wrong, what do you see?"

I realized just then that I was whimpering, curled up into a ball in Jasper's arms, my hands trying desperately to hold my head together. Thank God that we weren't in public; otherwise I'd probably be rushed to the hospital. Or the loony bin. Again.

"Alice!" Jasper's worried voice brought me out of the vision, brought me back to reality.

"Jasper." His name was all I managed to get out, before the vision pulled me down again. "Jasper. Edward. Fire." The disjointed images confused me, made my tongue unable to speak the words I needed to. "Jasper. We…we need to get to…to Seattle. Now." I felt him nod and carry me downstairs, setting me gently into the backseat of his car. I felt the engine rev, the car move as we pulled out of the driveway.

Then the vision had me again.

**Ooh what did Alice see? Haha yes I know I'm a terrible tease. Sorry. Just wait and see; it's all going to get very fast, very quickly. Hopefully. I honestly don't know. And I think that after I finish this fanfic I'm going to post an alternate ending. One that I dreamt up recently and that's been annoying me.**

**Anywho, please please please review! This story has been read more than 2000 times but not even reviewed 30!**

**I'll make a deal with you; the more you review the faster I'll write. Simple as.**

**Love you all!**

**x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ah Hello again my beloved readers. . Just a few things before we get started.**

**Thank you all so much for your reviews, I guess threatening Edward's life gets results! Therefore I shall do it more often, hehe. And **_ShiningEclipse _**thanks especially for your review, it made me feel loads better about this. :P**

**Um…things should start getting a little faster now. Hopefully. I'm actually dying to get to the part where Edward…well…you'll find out, won't you? Oh I'm so evil! **

**I did warn people that Victoria, Laurent and James are OOC, and if I didn't than I'm warning you now. They're not the good guys - there aren't any good or bad guys in this fanfic - they are simply Bella's friends.**

**I actually found this concert extremely hard to write, so if it feels disjointed or bad then PLEASE tell me! It was surprisingly difficult, because I knew what was going to happen, but it was still just really hard to get it there, you know? Oh well.**

**Sorry it's so long but there's so much to put!**

**Okay I'll shut up and let you get on with it!**

**Enjoy!**

**x**

* * *

_**Alice's Take**_

I hissed as another wave of pain hit my mind, battering against the carefully controlled walls I tried to put up around it. I felt Jasper's concern but every time he asked me if I was alright I shook my head and told him to drive faster. Time was of the essence.

It was now five in the morning, and at the rate that Jasper was driving we wouldn't make it in time. I hissed again – in annoyance this time – and Jasper sighed.

"I'm sorry Alice, but I can't exactly go any faster. There's a surprisingly large amount of traffic, and if I got into a car accident that would only delay us longer. To be honest, you could probably run faster than I could drive you."

I shook my head, at the same time making a mental note to never do it again. "No…Jasper…I can barely concentrate…couldn't run like this." He nodded his understanding and turned his attention back to the road.

Oh God I hope we're not too late.

_**Edward's Take**_

_Riiiing! Riiiing!_

I groaned into my pillow, searching blindly for the phone that was going off by my bed. I grabbed it.

"Unless this is an extremely hot girl calling with time to kill I'm hanging up," I mumbled, not bothering to waste my energy by moving my head to speak properly.

I heard laughter from the other side. "Hey Eddie! Wakey wakey! There happen to be _two _super hot girls over here. For breakfast!"

I heard a slightly softer voice call out; "Yeah but you're taken, Victoria!"

A sigh. "I know. Anyways, come on Edward, we have food! Room 1908, be there in five minutes or we're barging in!"

I groaned as the line went dead, hauling myself out of bed and taking a quick shower – a very quick one, five minutes isn't a long time – and getting dressed. The shower had woken me up some, but I was still stifling my yawns when I dragged myself over to the room. I raised my hand to knock but Victoria opened it before I even touched the door and pulled me inside.

The room was almost identical to mine – there were two beds where mine had the one – but there was a giant tray laden with food in the middle of the room, lying on the floor. Victoria pulled me over and sat me down next to the food, Bella coming to join us from where she had been lounging on her bed.

I rubbed my eyes one last time to clear them of sleep before I dared to look at the clock.

"You guys woke me up at six in the morning?! Isn't this concert thing at noon?"

Bella giggled. "Yeah but we have to get there early, set up, do all sorts of things before people begin to arrive!"

She sounded so damn upbeat. "Oh God, don't tell me your morning people?" Just like Alice. I could barely handle one overly-hyper morning pixie. Now I had two?

Bella giggled again. "No, I'm more of a twilight and sunrise person."

"Whatever," I mumbled, my brain trying to reboot itself. My stomach reminded me urgently that I had neglected to feed it since…wow, since the drive with Bella. I reached forward to grab a sandwich off of the tray.

The girls both got up once I had started eating, going around the room and packing up their things into duffle bags. I finished my sandwich pretty quickly and settled on leaning against one of their beds and watching.

They were extremely graceful, even simply going around the room and throwing things – with amazing accuracy – into their bags. They moved very quickly too, it was a little unsettling.

I was startled out of my thoughts by Bella dumping her duffle bag on me.

"Come on," she said, grinning, "let's go load up the car."

"Am I simply going to be manual labor?" I asked, smiling.

She shrugged. "The extra pair of hands is simply a bonus."

A bonus to what?

* * *

We drove out of the casino parking lot at seven thirty in the morning – I know, still tired – and sped off towards the teenagers' concert. It apparently was going to be in the school's gym. I sometimes find myself wondering why events would be placed _inside school buildings. _I mean, it's not like kids want to go to school that extra day just to listen to music or do whatever the event is. They would probably much rather be outside hanging around with friends or inside doing…I don't know…whatever kids do. My family goes camping every weekend except for Alice and sometimes Jasper, because of the aforementioned trips out of town she goes on.

The place was decorated with several different shades of blue and silver, with a banner reading _'PARENT'S AND FRIEND'S CHARITY FUNDRAISER' _in big blue letters above the stage, where a startling likeness to the previous evening's collection of wires, instruments and other technical equipment. Bella sighed.

"Okay everyone, battle stations." I smiled and went over to the kitchens and to some adults to ask if I could help with anything.

With several grateful glances, I was assigned the job setting up some tables with food. I happily obliged. Throughout the entire thing I felt Bella's eyes on me, but I didn't look up to meet them. I was afraid of what emotion I'd see.

At half past eleven people began to enter, and I hid myself away, not really wanting to talk to any of these people. I had always been nervous around other people, except for Bella and her friends. But that was different. Right?

The tables filled, food was served, and everyone was watching the stage expectantly.

As the first chord was struck a cheer erupted. I smiled a little. The song continued. It was upbeat, but one I had never heard before. It was the sort of song that people heard in a club, but had never actually bothered to find out the lyrics or artist. It wasn't as if the song was _bad,_ but it was the kind of song that made me shudder at what the musical tastes of our modern generation had been reduced to. I laughed as I saw the slight grimace on Bella's face, knowing that she hated this music too.

The songs stayed at mostly the same caliber throughout the day, and as I lost most of my interest in it, I turned my attention to surveying the crowd. I saw instantly where all the cliques were gathered – the popular people, the outcasts, those who liked to pretend that they weren't in a clique. I froze as I spotted two familiar heads of blonde and brown hair. My eyes travelled unwillingly downwards from their hair to confirm my suspicions. What the hell were Jessica and Lauren doing here?

Lauren's eyes abruptly flickered over to me and, though I tried to make myself inconspicuous, I saw a flash of recognition. She elbowed Jessica and pointed over to me. I kept my eyes trained on the stage, making to move as if going to the bathroom. I saw them both get up and make their way over. I felt like I was being herded.

"Edward!"

I stopped, suppressing my groan. She was right in front of me. I forced a smile as Jessica came from behind and, for lack of a better word, cornered me. They both had identical false smiles and they smelled like cheap cigarettes and alcohol. I mean come on, it's not even two in the afternoon and they're drunk off their minds.

They took a step forward. I took a step back. I felt my back press against a wall and I breathed a silent curse to whatever God was out there.

_**Alice's Take**_

We were too late. I saw it already. There was nothing I could do to stop it. Damn Bella. Damn her to hell.

At least the visions had passed; I felt no more second-hand pain. Jasper pulled up in front of the hotel and I rushed in.

"Hello," I said to the receptionist, forcing calm. "Is there anyone by the name of Edward Cullen or possibly Bella Swan here?"

The woman tapped on her keyboard agonizingly slowly. I fought the urge to jump over the desk and look myself.

"Hmm…no. There was someone here by James Munroe but that set of rooms checked out this morning."

I nodded. I had seen a James with him, as well as a Laurent and Victoria. Okay, this is getting somewhere. "Any idea where they went?" I asked casually.

She shook her head. "Sorry dear, no."

I took a deep breath to calm myself. "Okay thank you for your time." I turned stiffly and walked out. Jasper saw me coming and made to get out of the car. I shook my head at him.

"No, get in the passenger seat. I'm driving."

He looked confused but got into the car on the other side. I was grinning, probably like a maniac. _I have you now!_

"Um, Alice?" I turned to look at Jasper watching me warily. "Are you alright?"

"Never better! They forgot one thing!" I giggled. "I can smell him!"

_**Edward's Take**_

I swear it was like wolves on a carcass.

They kept coming closer, the smell of alcohol and smoke was overwhelming and I fought the urge to gag.

"Hey Edward," Jessica said in what was apparently meant to be a seductive voice. I almost laughed at her.

"Hello Jessica, Lauren," I addressed each of them, quite pointedly trying to ignore them. They didn't take the hint.

"I have to admit Edward," Jessica drawled, leaning against me, "that I was a bit upset when you rejected me for Saturday, but that's only cause you were gonna be here! So I forgive you." Like her forgiveness meant anything to me. I was here for Bella, not her. "So anyway, Edward," she began to run her hands down my chest, "wanna go out back with me?" She winked.

I shuddered at the mental image and caught her wrists in my hands before they got any lower. I pushed them gently back against her but she leaned in, meaning I would have to let her fall to get away. Lauren was leaning against the wall, too drunk to stand. Well at least I didn't have to worry about her jumping me.

"Aww c'mon, Edward," Jessica said, hiccupping. "Lighten up." She tried to get her hands free, working one loose to wrap around my neck and pull me to her.

"Uh, no, Jessica," I said desperately, pushing her face to the side and mine to the other while at the same time trying to get my head free from her grasp.

The people had begun to leave; the gym was less than half full. Jessica, however much I tried to escape or push her away, kept coming back.

"Damn it, Jessica, leave me alone. I love Bella!"

The music faltered, and I looked up at the stage. Victoria had picked up on the guitar, and the music went on, but Bella was staring down at me with so many mixed emotions that I wasn't sure which one I wanted to see.

Damn it.

_**Alice's Take**_

They had already left by the time Jasper and I reached the building. The scent had been faint and confusing, as it often was when one is tracking a car. I stopped the car in a parking lot and banged my head against the steering wheel. Several times.

"Alice," Jasper warned, holding my shoulder back, "don't break the car."

I groaned. "We're too late, Jasper! Edward's going to disappear and it's all that stupid vampire's fault!" I was very close to screaming, but I didn't want to burst Jasper's eardrums.

"Listen." He placed one hand on each shoulder, turning me to face him. I looked down, not wanting to meet his eyes. "Look at me." I sighed and his eyes locked with mine. "Listen. Edward is going to be fine. If they are not here, that just means that they are on their way home. I think we should follow their example, and make it back before they do."

I sighed again, letting his voice calm me, as it often did. I smiled halfheartedly and shifted the car to reverse, backing out before I put it in forward again and sped out of town.

"I hope you're right Jasper. But so far, every part of my vision has come to pass."

* * *

**Haha the music faltered, just like in her vision! Mwahaha more teasing for you!**

**Yes, Edward loves Bella, and don't worry, she loves him too. . They're so cute even though Bella's like seventy. Heehee.**

**Anywho um…you know the drill; Review and the next chapter goes up that much faster.**

**Love you all!**


	10. Chapter 10

**OMC. **_Gasps. _**My reviews…so pretty. Yay thank you to everyone who reviewed! Several Times! **

**You know apparently a few days ago I was going to commit accidental suicide. Now my parents think I'm depressed and whatever. Just because the gas was on and I didn't notice…for like five hours. Come on! The windows were open and everything how was I meant to know?**

**So anyway, I'm on suicide watch or whatever, so yeah. You didn't need to know this but I find it easier confessing to people the majority of whom I don't know. And I had this odd crisis because I couldn't remember how to spell cheek…so that's why I haven't updated until now.**

**Okay I'll shut up now. Very sorry to say that there is an incredibly real probability that there shall be another cliffhanger here. I can't help it. Oh, and some major Out Of Character moments, but I won't say who by. Well…I don't know they might have done that, I don't really know enough about the character…**

**Okay I really will shut up now.**

**Enjoy!**

**x**

* * *

_**Edward's Take**_

In the back seat of Bella's truck, I was trying very hard to remain inconspicuous. No matter what I did to try and distract myself – or her – I felt her eyes burning into the rear-view mirror the entire three-hour trip back.

Finally – thank God – the driveway to my house came in sight. She pulled up outside the house and we both got out. I went to the trunk to get my bag and, looking up; she was leaning on her car door, looking up at a window in the house intently. I followed her gaze and saw a flash of spiky black hair before its owner disappeared from sight. I frowned. Alice was going to interrogate me senseless when I went inside.

Sighing, I slung the bag over my shoulder and started for the door.

"Edward."

I stopped at Bella's voice, turning around to face her with a guarded expression. Her face was likewise wary, but she had a small smile. "Yes, Bella?"

"Did you mean what you said before?"

I didn't need to ask for any clarification. With a slight smile I answered; "Every word."

Her answered smile was dazzling. She sauntered forward and gave me a light kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you at school, then." I forced my dazed head to nod, and she smiled once more before climbing into the driver's seat of the car and, with a little wave, drove off down the track leading to the road. I could only stare dumbly after her for some time, rooted to the spot.

Therefore I was sufficiently surprised when I felt what I thought was a small human-sized piece of marble colliding with me and pinning me to the ground. Maybe I was lucky and this was a boulder that was going to crush me and spare me the interrogation.

No such luck. It had to be Alice. It always surprised me, how she felt. She wasn't soft or anything like you would expect her to be, and her entire body was freezing, like Bella's. There were way too many coincidences.

"You. Explain. Now." She was almost growling. I couldn't believe that she could possibly get so upset. I scowled at her.

"No, Alice, _you _explain. And get off me in the process." She tilted her head to the side in question, and I groaned in impatience. "Okay, Alice. I want answers! How can you possibly hate Bella so much, when you two are so alike? Honestly, there's something here I'm not getting, and Jasper's in on it too. It's driving me insane! So either get off me and leave me alone or tell me _everything._"

I was probably going to regret my outburst, but I wanted to know. Now. Alice looked me over, deliberating. Finally, she sighed and jumped to her feet, then took off running into the house. I guess she was going with the first option then. What could be so terrible that she couldn't tell me? Alice was closer to me than anyone else in the house, so why couldn't she tell me? I shook my head, determining that I _would _get answers in the morning.

Dinner was brief but animated, punctuated by Emmett's overly loud praise of me and Bella. I honestly wished that the ground would open up and swallow me before I died of embarrassment. Alice didn't give me death glares like I thought she would. In fact, she wasn't even at dinner. Jasper seemed incredibly uncomfortable and kept glancing out the window, probably looking for Alice, but aside from him everyone was cheerful and noisy. I can't help but smile at my luck at having such a family.

I crashed onto my bed early that night, absolutely exhausted.

_**Alice's Take**_

"I still don't understand why you didn't just tell him everything," Jasper said mildly. Again. I hissed at him in annoyance, pushing the car to faster speeds.

"Oh really, Jasper? Care to explain how that conversation would go? 'Hey Edward, your sister's a vampire and your love is one too. Jasper's in on it but you can't tell anyone otherwise a bunch of Italian vampires will come and kill us all. Oh, and I can see the future too.'"

He winced. "Okay I get your point."

"Thank you." I smiled smugly in triumph.

"Where are we going?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I figured I would just drive until I calmed down a bit."

"Okay…but why did you have to abduct me? At midnight? Despite what you may think, Alice, us mortals suffer severely when sleep-deprived." He yawned as if to demonstrate his point, shaking his head a little to clear it. He's such a cutie sometimes. I smiled.

"Okay Jasper, we're going home." I did a u-turn and started back towards Forks. "But only because you're such a charmer." He smirked but said nothing.

We pulled back up in front of the house. I frowned; something wasn't right.

"Jasper, wait here," I said carefully, slowly – for a vampire – getting out of the car. He frowned, but something in my tone must have made him listen, since he didn't get out.

I cautiously sniffed the air. It smelled like alcohol and smoke. My first thought was Edward, but he hadn't smelled too bad when I tackled him earlier, so it couldn't be him. Maybe it was his clothes and bag or something, but again I discarded the thought.

"Alice? What is it?" Stupid disobedient humans. Jasper joined me in staring up warily at the house.

"I smell smoke."

He frowned. "Like…cigarette smoke?"

I shook my head.

"Hey Alice…did you notice how hot it's gotten?"

"I don't notice differences in temperature, Jasper, so no." I looked up at the window to Edward's room, where light from a fire flickered dully. My eyes widened. Fire?

"There isn't a fireplace in Edward's room…" Oh crap. "Jasper, the house is on fire!"

He reached the same conclusion at the same time, and was already rushing into the house. I raced forward and stopped him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I shouted.

"We have to get everyone out!"

I pushed him away from the door. "Let the immortal who is strong and doesn't have to breathe take care of that, you call 911."

He hesitated, but finally decided I was right. He ran to the car to get his cell phone, while I pushed open the door. The fire was more places than I had imagined at first. The entire first floor seemed engulfed in it. I ran up the stairs, heading towards Carlisle and Esme's room first. I thanked God that they had the door shut – the fire would be slower to get there – and I burst through. They were both awake, unsure what to do.

"Come on!" I yelled, pulling them through. Luckily the fire still had some time to completely eat at the stairs, and we made it out with only a few minor burns on their part. I directed them towards Jasper and ran back up for Rosalie and Emmett. I had to drag Emmett downstairs, and he sustained worse injuries because of it, but he was alive and breathing and right now that's all I could really hope for.

I paused outside the house, looking around at my family. Firefighters had begun to arrive and were trying to douse the flames, in vain I might add.

"Where's Edward?" Esme was in hysterics, desperately searching for the final member of our family. I looked back up to his room. Flames had entirely engulfed that corner of the house. No human could have made it out alive. I hung my head, closing my eyes. I couldn't cry, but right now I wished I was able to. Jasper wrapped his arm around me, hugging me while I sobbed into his chest.

"I couldn't save him…we were too late." Jasper stroked my head soothingly.

"You couldn't have done anything. You didn't see this coming."

But I _did _see it coming…I just didn't understand it.

And now, because of me, Edward was gone.

Esme finally realized that he was still in the house. She fell to the ground on her knees, crying and sobbing brokenly. I wanted to look away, but my eyes refused to close, my head refused to turn.

"_Edward! No!"_

* * *

**That last cry was from Esme, by the way.**

**Okay, so there's another baby cliffhanger I gave you. Oohs aren't you guys so lucky?!**

**I'm not too good at writing soppy or heartbreaking moments, so sorry if it's a bit impersonal.**

**You know the drill. Review and the next chapter might go up that much quicker! You all what to know what happens, right? Right?**

**Love you all!**

**x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay guys, I am LOVING all of your reviews and I must say that I'm not sorry for leaving you hanging like that; it meant that more people reviewed. And I know I kind of lied to you, saying that this chapter would go up sooner if loads of people reviewed, but I honestly couldn't even THINK about writing lately. Oh well, it's here now, to the rescue!**

**A lot of you have theories about what happened. Well what if I told you that loads of you were wrong?**

**I'd be lying.**

**I'll shut up and let you read now.**

**Enjoy!**

**x**

* * *

_**Bella's Take**_

"_Edward! No!"_

I heard the woman's agonized scream – Esme, his adoptive mother – and a wave of sadness passed through me, but I had to focus. I couldn't lose sight of my goal now. Unnoticed, I jumped up into the tree by his room, wincing as the flames roared up, and jumped in. His room was ablaze, and I could feel the heat burning my skin as if I was human again. How could he have survived in this? It was impossible surely.

But hopefully not irreversible.

I found him on his bed, unconscious from the carbon monoxide and smoke. He was very far gone – I could at least see that, though I'm no doctor – and a part of the ceiling had fallen near him. The flames were spreading very rapidly, and I ran over to where he was, picking him up effortlessly. I searched for a means of escape, but I couldn't see any. The window had collapsed and the door was entirely engulfed. I cursed and ran at a wall, knocking through it and out of the house, breathing silent thanks that I wasn't on the same side as his family; that sort of thing would be hard to explain.

I ran then, ran like hell into the trees surrounding his house. His breathing was shallow and every movement of mine made him wince in pain; I knew I didn't have long. I ran to a meadow I had found during one of my stays here in Forks a few years ago. I liked to come here when it was sunny and I would have to stay away from humans, and I had always remarked it as a secluded place if I ever needed to hide for a while. This was the perfect opportunity.

I laid him down gently, mindful of any of his burns. I couldn't see any of his normally pale skin; every visible surface was covered in singed flesh. He smelled horrible and my heart ached at the sight of so beautiful a creature ruined. I flipped out my cell phone, speaking as soon as I heard someone pick up.

"Hey, it's me. I need you to come help me, NOW. Yes, it's about Edward. Just bring the car and I'll explain everything. Thanks please hurry." I hung up before he could have a chance to argue or interrogate me, and prayed silently to whatever God was out there that they wouldn't let this glorious angel die.

I heard the soft purr of a car engine moments later, and scooped Edward up again before running towards the sound. I sighed in relief as I saw the man I considered my father outlined against the dark silhouette of the car.

"Bella," he called, worry plain in his tone as he ran forward to help me. "What the hell happened?"

"Fire…I had to save him. I couldn't let him die." I pleaded silently with him, willing him to understand my reasoning. He nodded.

"Very well, but he is very close to being lost forever, Bella, and you probably didn't help with exposing him to the outdoors like this….If you intend for him on surviving the night you'll need a miracle."

"Well…" I looked down, unsure of how to say this and how he would react. "I wasn't really planning on him surviving…"

I heard his quick intake of breath as he realized what I was saying. "Bella, have you gone mad? You cannot change him in his condition; he doesn't have enough strength to make it through."

"I think he does," I said stubbornly.

"But -."

"Look," I said, finally getting impatient, "Edward is going to _die _unless I do something, and I refuse to let him die." I spat out the word, hating having to say it. "I need your help though…to stop me if I can't stop myself." I looked down again.

I heard a sigh. "Of course, Bella." He embraced me, chuckling ruefully. "You weren't ever this much trouble before." I let the comment slide, placing Edward's motionless body on the hood of the car. I took a deep breath. I could do this, just focus and try not to get carried away in the blood. It hadn't been that long since I'd fed, but already my throat burned as my predatory instincts wanted to take over and take advantage of my unconscious quarry. I shook my head to clear it and put my mouth next to his neck, where I heard his pulse growing weaker, biting down, and my mouth filled with the sweet lifeblood of Edward Cullen.

_**Edward's Take**_

Everything hurt, but I couldn't wake up.

There was a great source of heat near me, and I could feel the pain as fire licked at my body, but I couldn't move, having to lie still as the fire spread throughout my body, lighting my mind on fire with explosive agony. It was excruciating.

I found myself wondering what I could have possibly done – what had happened – for me to deserve the fires of hell. I was pretty sure I was dead; only when you died and went to hell were you meant to experience such pain, but I couldn't remember dying. It was such a significant thing in your life, its end, and I was kind of disappointed not to remember it.

I kept hearing voices. One I recognized immediately; the voice of my angel, of Bella. She sounded worried and irritated, and I hoped it wasn't because of me. The other voice sounded familiar too, but I couldn't quite place it. I shrugged the thought away when I tried to open my eyes and failed; there was no sense in worrying about something you couldn't change or understand. I listened to their voices for a while – too low and soft for me to hear anything - then I felt a sharp pain in my neck.

If I thought that the fire before was bad, it was nothing compared to what happened next.

I cried out as pure agony coursed through my veins, spreading throughout my entire body, making every cell a quaking host of individual white-hot points of pain. I had never felt so much pain before; I thought that my skull was going to crack in two at the sensation. I was terrified that I had really gone to hell now, and would have to face an eternity of this terrible suffering. I heard a voice – Bella's voice – trying to console me. I felt her icy hands on my forehead and around me, holding me to her, but I was beyond reach. Her touch felt distant, a long way off. I tried to reach her, but was held back. I tried to picture her in my mind, but each time she faded away, leaving me alone. I cried out again as the pain returned, searing hot in my mind, until I finally blacked out completely, leaving only a dull ache in my head.

_**Bella's Take**_

"What do I do?" I asked desperately, gesturing to the prone form in the backseat, eerily silent despite the pain he must be undoubtedly suffering.

"Just take it slow. This will be entirely new to him. Remember how you were when you were first changed." He smiled as he looked away, his eyes glazing over as he lost himself in the memories of a past over seventy years ago. I nodded – I remembered all too clearly.

"How did you calm me down? Get me to listen?"

He smiled. "Newborns…" he paused, considering how to continue. "The scar that is left behind when we first become what we are…it remains extremely sensitive throughout our existence. For most newborns, it reminds them of the pain, the fire. Applying pressure or sometimes even touching it causes them to submit, for fear of experiencing the pain again. They are terrified of it, and quite naturally, but it also helps to calm them down, for they will focus on or do anything you request of them, because they do not want to feel the flames again."

I nodded. "I doubt he will need much coaxing."

The man I considered my father nodded with a slight smile. "And, as the newborn becomes more like you and I, Bella, the scar allows them to experience other things from the pressure on them."

I frowned in confusion. Other things? I voiced the question.

He laughed, his golden eyes dancing in amusement at my naïveté, and I suddenly understood.

Oh.

Other things.

If I were human I would be completely red right now. "Well thanks there, you just made me feel completely embarrassed and naïve all at once."

He laughed. "You're welcome." There was a pause, and then he said so quietly I almost couldn't hear, "He loves you, you know."

I nodded, smiling as I remembered Sunday night. Wow, was that only a few hours ago?

"I know."

"And?" I looked at him, surprised. He seemed agitated. "What are you going to do about it?"

Edward tensed very subtly. I wasn't even sure if I saw it right in the rearview mirror. It was like he could hear and was listening to everything being discussed. I paused, considering my answer, knowing that both the man I considered my father and the man I wanted to spend the rest of eternity with were waiting.

Suddenly I smiled. The answer was all too obvious.

"I'll love him back."

* * *

**Awww, look at the cute little virgins. Haha, nah I kid. Kind of. They are virgins, but they won't be for long. ; Ooh yes I'm planning things. Mwahaha.**

**So anyway, yes Bella rescued him. And I don't know why I'm keeping the identity of the father figure secret; anyone who guesses though will be a cyber cookie. There are a couple of hints, but not many, so I won't be too bothered if none of you get it.**

**Anywho, you know the drill. I await your flood of reviews.**

**Au revoir, mes amis!**

**Love you all!**

**x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay so a couple of people guessed correctly; I did say I left hints. **

**Sorry for the wait; things have been a little hectic lately and I have a major headache, but oh well, that's not really a valid excuse.**

**But here is the next chapter! Edward wakes up in this one. I tried to write the changing but I can't bear the thought of Edward in too much pain; it's too heartbreaking. He's too cute to hurt. :P **

**Okay so on with the show!**

**x**

* * *

_**Edward's Take**_

"I'll love him back."

With those four small words, my heart soared. It was amazing, even through all this pain, that I could feel so happy. Bella loved me. This simple realization was enough for me to bear the fire, in hopes of hearing her voice again, of seeing her angelic face smiling at me.

I have no idea how long the fire lasted; it could have been minutes or centuries. Every passing second was a burning host of agony, but the conviction that someone was waiting for me on the other side strengthened me; gave me the power to continue on.

When the fire finally began to recede I noticed things happening outside of my own body. I heard the soft creaking of trees, and the crackling of a small fire. I tensed at the sound, afraid of it for some unknown reason.

I opened my eyes. Everything came sharply into focus as I found bright light illuminating a large wooden cabin, like the kind hunters use high up in forests. There was indeed a small fireplace where a flame was burning merrily, and I unconsciously shied away from the place. I heard sounds outside of the cabin. Looking out of the window I saw that the cabin I was in was situated in the mountains, in a small clearing surrounded by trees that swayed gently in the breeze outside. I could hear the entire forest; everything that moved and breathed and lived. I could hear it all. It was frightening.

I pushed myself away from the window, disturbed, and took a moment to survey the room. It was large and was dominated by a giant couch – which I had woken up on – opposite the fireplace. The room opened into a dining area beyond some sliding double doors, and one wall merged into the hallway which had a large flight of wooden stairs. Everything had the heady smell of the forest in it, and was oddly pleasant. I frowned as I tried to remember how I had gotten here; what had happened. I couldn't remember anything beyond when I had woken up.

I took a deep breath, and froze. There was a scent in here that cut through all of the rest of them. It was sweet and incredibly tempting. I searched the room to find the source as my lungs burned with the desire to smell it once more. I finally found the source of it; a small red stain on one of the couch's cushions. I sat on the couch, leaning down to inhale next to the fabric. Yes, that was it.

It was delightful. It smelled divine and heavenly; like honey and cinnamon. I breathed it in again, and then heard hurried light footsteps on the stairs.

"Edward?"

The voice was soft and incredibly beautiful. I found that I recognized it. Looking up, I saw a young woman of about nineteen with long brown hair and golden eyes staring at me with a mixture of wariness and relief.

"Bella." I couldn't find the voice to express anything other than her name. My angel's name. I leapt up joyfully from the couch and, running to her, wrapped my arms around her frame, crushing her to my chest. I felt her arms encircle me in a mimic of my actions, and I breathed in the floral scent coming off of her hair.

"Edward." She sighed and my breath hitched in my throat as I caught the honey scent again. It was so unbelievably appetizing…I leaned down to inhale, next to her mouth. I felt a pooling sensation behind my eyes, and watched as they darkened in the reflection her eyes provided. I breathed in the scent again.

She watched me with wide orbs, dark golden. I could see fear and confusion in them, but I couldn't figure out the source. She had nothing to fear from me and as far as I was concerned, I was simply acting in a natural way; I needed to feel this scent. Breathe it in…taste it…I knew that if I could reach it I would find relief for my burning throat. Venom gathered in my mouth as I pressed my lips to Bella's, running my tongue along her bottom lip for her to grant me access to her mouth, where I knew the treasure lay. She opened her mouth obediently and I could taste the blood that still coated her mouth like the venom that coated mine.

She stopped breathing, and drew herself away from me as she realized what I was doing. I looked down at her, my hands still cradling her face. I could feel her fear as if it were my own. The scent still haunted me, making my lungs feel dry and aching.

"Breathe, Bella," I begged, my eyes pleading with her to give me more blessed relief. "Please, Bella, let me have the scent again."

"Edward," she whispered, sending another soft wave of the smell towards me. Her hands were on my shoulders. "You need to come with me. I'll take you hunting; you can control your thirst."

I didn't understand what she was saying; I could sate my thirst here, _now. _If only she would let me in. A low growl made its way to my mouth but suddenly stopped as Bella's hand pushed down on a spot on my neck.

Fire. So much fire. I dropped to my knees, and she followed, maintaining the pressure on my neck. I felt like I was going to burn from the inside out; it hurt so much. I found myself begging for her to make it stop; I knew she could, though I didn't know what was causing this.

"What did you do?" I shouted, even as pain lanced through my arms and legs, and my head felt like it was going to burst.

"I turned you into what I am." Her voice was calm and patient, though sorrowful. I could tell she regretted what she was doing to me. But if she regretted it, why did it continue?

"And what are you?" I met her gaze, her dark smoldering golden eyes. The fire in them terrified me. I didn't know why; everything burned. Everything was burning. Fire was everywhere; in my mind, in my body, in her eyes.

"A vampire."

A vampire. I paused, looking down at the floor. I was aware distantly of the pressure of her fingers on my neck leaving, but I was too stunned to move. A vampire. With that word, several things came flooding back. Golden eyes. Venom. Pale skin. Glowing skin. Sparkling skin. Several things I had never seen, but had dreamt about. Several connections I hadn't made, but made now. Bella was a vampire, and now, so was I.

"Alice?"

"She's one too. One like me."

I frowned. "One like you?"

"One who doesn't feed off of humans. Vampires with golden eyes feed off of animal blood. We are called 'vegetarians' by the rest of our kind. Ones with red eyes are the classic vampires." She reached out to me and traced her finger along my cheek. I leaned into her touch, closing my eyes. "Your eyes will go black when you're thirsty, though you'll always be thirsty." Her voice held so much sorrow, it was heartbreaking.

We sat on the floor in silence for the longest time, staring at each other. I studied her face, memorizing every detail in a new light as my eyes were more focused. Everything was sharper, more defined. It was amazing, to see her in true perfection.

Quite suddenly a huge wave of thirst hit me, and I felt the strange pooling sensation behind my eyes again. She smiled a little and held out her hand for me to grab as she pulled us both up to stand.

"Let's get you something to drink."

And we were off.

* * *

**Sorry for any bad bits here, but I'm majorly tired and I can't be bothered right now. Next chapter is some more drama, because I love the idea of Edward freaking out and going crazy, and don't worry, Alice will find out. Mwah. Oh by the way there will be no werewolves in my story because I am most definitely not a Jacob girl. Grr.**

**And sorry but I'm not going to correct it unless there's some huge blunder. I shall do so later but not right now because I'm tired. Stupid jet-lag. :P**

**Love you all! Review!**

**x**


	13. Chapter 13

**OMC!! Breaking Dawn is out! Dies. OMC I can't read it until I get back home in three weeks! I don't really expect you all to be reading this, because you're all probably curled up reading the fourth book! I feel so sad.**

**Okay, updates are going to be slower on this, but only because I don't actually know where's it's going to go now, and it will end soon, but that means that I can work on finishing/continuing my other fanfics and stories on fictionpress. Please check out my new fanfic 'The Beautiful Ones'. It has slight I am Legend crossover themes but only the scenario, really, and I'd really appreciate feedback on it.**

**Oh and this is getting increasingly hard to write, I don't know why. I hope I make it far enough for some lemony goodness, but I may not. Please tell me if the quality of this decreases, because I think it is and I want to know if you all think so too.**

**Love you all!**

**x**

* * *

_**Edward's Take**_

Sating my thirst was definitely a unique experience. I wasn't sure what I had been expecting, but this wasn't it.

We had run for a few miles effortlessly. I loved the feeling of the wind in my hair, made by my own speed, and exalted as the forest flashed by. But in ever missed a minute of the glorious experience; it was incredible.

I slowed to a stop as I felt another rush of the amazing scents of the forest hit me. So many tantalizing and appealing scents came to my nose, causing venom to flood my mouth; I wasn't sure which one to follow. Bella stood behind me, watching me with wary eyes. I took a deep breath, filtering through all of the scents until I found the most appealing one, then I latched onto it and followed. I felt Bella in pursuit behind me and ran faster, sudden predatory possessiveness overtaking me; she wouldn't take my meal.

I came across a small gathering of mountain lions, dozing in the overcast clearing in the middle of the forest. I crouched, surveying the scene with black eyes. I could almost feel their blood in my mouth already, sliding down my throat and quenching my burning need.

I prowled forward towards the nearest sleeping cat, my eyes looking at its neck hungrily, where its pulse beat strong and healthy. Unwilling to prolong the wait any longer, I sank my teeth into its neck, drinking greedily even as some blood escaped, running down my chin and jaw. The lion gave a startled growl, but quickly succumbed to the quick drawing of the sweet lifeblood from its veins.

I gasped as I pulled away from the drained animal, sitting back as I surveyed the three remaining lions get up and run. The urge to chase was still strong, but I could not help but be repulsed by what I had just done; killing in cold blood to satisfy my own needs. I felt like a monster. Would I be forever ruled by the driving need to sate my thirsts? Even after draining the entire animal I felt like I needed more. Always more, never enough.

Bella knelt beside me, her hand on my shoulder. I shied away from her touch. I couldn't believe that she had made me into this, why?

I frowned as I tried to remember, but I couldn't recall anything before waking up in the log cabin. How strange; surely I must have existed before then. How did I remember Bella?

I turned slowly to her, a million questions in my eyes. She smiled sadly, taking my hand. I pulled away from her. I wanted to go home, but I didn't know where that was. Anywhere was better than here.

I got up and ran then. I kept running, pleased that she had the courtesy not to follow. I kept going for several miles, unknowing and uncaring of where I was going, and how long I was going to run for. So many questions were unanswered; and I had no idea how to get them.

_**Bella's Take**_

I watched as he ran from me into the forest, sadness filling my mind. It wasn't unfair I knew, and I had changed him into what I am, and what he now is, for my own selfish needs. I couldn't let him die, I wanted him, and I had kept him now, but at what cost?

He had seemed really upset, so lost and confused. I had wanted to help him, but he had run. I could only hope he would come back; I couldn't outrun a newborn.

I could call in Victoria, James and Laurent if he's gone for too long.

With this conviction strong in my mind, I continued hunting, and then settled down in the log cabin, waiting for him to return as I stared with unfocused eyes on the fire, a million things that could happen to him running through my mind.

I didn't have to wait long for him to return, much to my relief. He came in the door quietly, already mastering the beauty and grace that our species possessed. He sat down next to me, cross-legged, staring broodingly at the fire.

Suddenly he tensed. I suspected he would. I wanted the fire to remind him of his change, I didn't want him to be ignorant of how he had become this way. I didn't think I could live with myself.

"Bella," he said slowly. I turned towards him, encouraging him with my eyes. "Why did you change me?"

_**Edward's Take**_

The fire was setting me on edge. I didn't know why; why was I so afraid of it? Bella seemed to be the only stable point in my life; I felt like I could count on her to protect me. The thought made me frown again; why would I need protection? Why did I find myself already completely dependant on this person, who I knew despite not remembering anything else?

"Bella, why did you change me?" She turned towards me, her dark golden eyes filled with encouragement. She smiled a little, though it didn't reach her eyes.

"I saved you," she replied in a whisper that was like a balm on my strained mind.

"What from?"

"The fire."

_The fire._

Images flooded back to me. I saw a building, burning, in the middle of a bunch of trees – a forest. There were people outside, and firefighters trying to combat it. They were all staring at one corner of the house, in the top windows, where the flames leapt up highest. My room, I suddenly remembered.

"Why was my house in fire?"

If she was surprised at my sudden remembrance, she didn't show it. Instead, her lips curled into a silent snarl. Even in anger she was beautiful. "That little bitch set fire to your house. Stupid little jealous whore. She decided that if she couldn't have you, no one could. Especially me."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, bewildered at the sudden venom in her voice.

"_Jessica Stanley._" She practically hissed the word. I suddenly had another bout of flashing images.

The concert, Jessica up against me, the music. It was so loud, so oppressing. She was pressuring me. I couldn't handle it. "I love Bella!" The music faltered, and then picked back up again. Anger flashed in the assailant's eyes. I remembered Laurent, and the talk we had.

"_What are your intentions with Bella?"_

"_Um," I paused, not really sure how to answer. "She's just a friend. I have no 'intentions', as you put it."_

_He smirked. "That's what they all say."_

"_What are you, her father?"_

_He laughed suddenly. "I'm as good as. I took Bella in…a long time ago. I have taken care of her all these years and I do not plan on letting her go to someone who will simply hurt her in future."_

_I was taken aback, I'll admit. "I assure you, we're just friends."_

_He shook his head. "I don't believe you."_

Hell, neither do I anymore. She saved me.

So…Jessica had set fire to my house because she was jealous? Sudden anger washed over me, astonishing me with its intensity. I growled low, getting to my feet.

"That little…I'll kill her! I swear to God I'll kill her!"

_**Alice's Take**_

I sat up in my bed, gasping though I didn't need to. Jasper looked at me, bewildered. "Alice, what's wrong?"

I shook my head; all I could do was repeat the words; "He's alive…he's alive."

_**Edward's Take**_

Bella got to her feet beside me, grabbing my hand as I headed for the door. I shook it off.

"Edward please! This isn't the way to do this! Listen to me; you won't be able to control yourself around humans yet!"

I didn't need to control myself. I felt her tackle me from behind when I didn't listen. I paid no heed; I was stronger than her, she couldn't stop me. I was faster, I was stronger, and I would kill Jessica Stanley.

I pushed her off me and started running.

"Edward! No!"

"_Edward! No!"_

The force of the next memory sent me to my knees, clutching my head. Esme, beautiful Esme, my mother. I saw all of their faces – Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. _Alice._ She looked so disappointed in me, taking the life of a human. So did the final two faces; Carlisle and Bella. It didn't even occur to me not to include Bella in the picture of my family; she was already part of it as far as I was concerned. I couldn't become a murderer, even if that little bitch deserved it.

_**Alice's Take**_

"Alice!" He was shaking me, worried now. "Where is he?" He already knew I had been talking about Edward, who else?

I shook my head again as I held myself to him, I would be crying if I could. "I don't know, I lost him."

Jasper quietly soothed me, but I could tell that he was upset. "It's alright Alice. We know he's alive, at least."

I nodded. At least there was that.

_**Bella's Take**_

I approached him quietly, hoping that if I kept my movements slow then he wouldn't run away again. It pained me every time I saw him upset, driving a nail through my dead heart. I crouched beside him, hesitantly putting a hand over his shoulders. He seemed to simply collapse into my touch, trying to stifle his sobs. It was heart wrenching, seeing him in so much pain. I rocked him gently, trying to soothe him.

"Is my family alright?" I was sure that if I wasn't a vampire, I wouldn't have heard him. I nodded.

"They're all fine. Alice tried to save them all, but she couldn't reach you. The rest of them are alright, I promise."

"They think I'm dead," he said dully. I nodded.

"Can I go see them?" I sighed, pained that I had to be the one to tell him this.

"I'm sorry, Edward, but as a newborn you will not have enough control to handle being around humans. You can see them in a year, I promise, once you have your thirst under control. Just give it a year, maybe less if you prove to be good at repressing your need."

He nodded, I could sense his eagerness to excel to see his family, even at the sorrow of not being able to for a year. I hoped that he would be a quick learner; I didn't want him to be separated any more than necessary. I just hoped that his sister wouldn't see us until then.

What a reunion that would be.

* * *

**I'm sorry that it's so short but I just wanted to get it up quickly. Tell me, did you find the jumping from POV to POV was just annoying? Please share the thoughts, I am eager to listen.**

**Oh and did you get why Alice suddenly saw him? If not, then you need to reread about Alice's visions.**

**Review for loves! And DON'T even THINK about hinting at what Breaking Dawn holds or I will personally send Jasper over there to kill you.**

**Haha. Jasper.**

**x**


	14. Chapter 14

**My father keeps sending me emails telling me he has the fourth book (that it's arrived) and keeps teasing me about it! Some father! I'm so annoyed! Sorry, I just love this rant and I can't stop. Twitches.**

**And I've been feeling really excited lately, like just really energetic. But here's the thing; I don't know why! How weird is that?**

**Okay so there isn't going to be much left to this I don't think; no more than twenty chapters total. Maybe. I don't really know.**

**And I'm sorry for the lack of editing (if there are any mistakes) but I'm feeling like...well...crap, and I don't want to beta right now. Any mistakes will be corrected, just not right now.**

**Love you all and thank you for being so patient!**

**x**

* * *

_**Alice's Take**_

"No!" I screeched, looking imploringly between Esme and Carlisle; they couldn't do this.

"Alice, please try to understand."

"I do understand! We can't leave! What if he comes back and finds no one here? He won't know where we've gone!"

Their eyes flickered to each other's worriedly, then back to mine. I could tell what they were thinking – you didn't need to be a mind reader to figure it out. They thought I was in denial, that I wanted Edward to exist again, so I imagined he did.

But he _did. _I had _seen _him. And he was beautiful; a vampire, deadly and powerful and so amazingly focused. I hadn't seen what he was doing, but his task had taken him close to home, and I can't imagine him just passing us by. Unless he didn't remember us. But I had to believe he would; he _could._

"Alice," Esme said slowly, like talking to a five year old. Hah, I'm old enough to be her great grandmother. "I know that you think Edward will come back, but what if he doesn't? Forks has too many memories for us to stay. It wouldn't be fair to the rest of the family."

"We can't leave him!" I fell to my knees then, overcome by another vision.

_Edward was there, looking up at the burnt remains of the house. There was someone at his side, and though I couldn't see her face, I knew it was Bella. She took his hand and traced soothing patterns on his palm as he simply stared up at the house, unmoving and unspeaking. _

It broke my heart to watch.

I had to convince them to stay.

When I opened my eyes I saw Esme, Carlisle and Jasper watching me with concern. I sighed and straightened myself up, pulling Jasper along behind me.

"Alice! Where are you going?" Esme hurried to keep up with us; I was trying hard and failing to keep a human pace. Jasper said nothing.

"Somewhere," I hissed. I had a few ideas where Bella would take Edward; wherever it was remote, isolated, cold and cloudy.

"Alice, I understand you're upset, but please don't break the family up any more than it is." Her voice was becoming thick with unshed tears and I stopped, heaving a sigh, and turned around to face her, pulling her into a gentle – even for a human – hug.

"I promise that I won't be gone for long. And I'll bring Edward back. I know he's alive, Esme." Her shoulders started shaking as she began to cry. "Edward's alive, and he's coming back. Trust me." I pulled away from her slowly, once again dragging Jasper towards the garage.

"We'll be back so quickly you won't have time to miss us!" I called with false cheerfulness as we got into the car – my yellow Porsche – and pulled out of the driveway. I very pointedly ignored the faces in the rear view mirror. The entire family – well, what was left – had gathered in the front, each with different expressions of sorrow and confusion on their faces.

Esme was still sobbing.

_**Edward's Take**_

I had spent the past few days staring at the fire. I wanted to get over this stupid fear I had. I had been born from fire and into fire; I had no reason to fear it anymore. Burning wood should not have this hold over me.

Yet every time the wood shifted, making the flames leap up, I flinched and shied away. It was infuriating.

Bella and I had stayed in the little log cabin since my change, and I had quickly settled into the life here. I was still getting used to the whole not-sleeping thing, but I was enjoying being here, with her, and no one else.

I loved her. It was obvious to both of us, yet neither one was willing to take it any further. We were both content to simply be in the same house. I hoped that our relationship would flourish eventually, but I wasn't going to rush her; she was too precious to risk losing.

I could hear the faint sounds of a guitar being played from downstairs and smiled, closing my eyes and focusing on the notes as she played. The sounds were being played so fast that I'm sure human eyes would not be able to follow her fingers as she strummed through different riffs, each tune molding into another. She often did this when she was thinking, the notes playing according to what she thought and felt. Right now it was slow, unhurried, methodical. I laid back on the floor of the room allocated as mine and listened.

Soon after I sat up, hearing a faint roar in the distance. I frowned; the sound was unfamiliar. I glanced at the clock and with surprise noted that I had been listening to Bella playing for three hours. She had shifted to a slow pace a few minutes ago, her fingers weaving beautiful sounds that filled the house. It was happy and sad all at the same time, and made my still heart skip at the sound of it.

The roar was getting louder, and with displeasure I heard her stop playing; she had heard the sound too.

In a flash I was downstairs, looking out the window to the front house. I saw a black…thing in the distance. It was huge, and I recognized it eventually as a giant black monster jeep. The sight reminded me painfully of Emmett's car, and I pulled away from the window, sitting down on the couch with my legs curled up at my folded arms resting on my knees, my chin on top of them. I stared silently at the wall, waiting for the visitors to either stop or move on.

I heard them talking as they came closer. They were all excited about meeting the 'newbie', and I abruptly realized that they meant me. I frowned at the term. Was being a vampire like a game to them? It certainly wasn't to me, but perhaps I would lighten up about it after a few years. I knew that most of my angst was impatience at not being able to see my family and have them know I'm alive. Well, as much as I could be, anyway.

The roar of the engine was deafening, and the silence was stifling as it was cut off. I heard three sets of feet and three voices, and Bella ran to greet them at the door.

"Hey you three!" her beautiful voice called. I closed my eyes, wanting nothing more than to just listen to her talk for hours on end. She always managed to soothe me when it became too much, and I loved her all the more for it. I got the feeling that she had never done this before, taking care of another, especially a vampire, so I was impressed with how she was handling it. I was sure that I wasn't making it any easier.

"Hi, Bella! Wow, it's been ages since you came to live back here, though I can't say I'm surprised. So…where is he?" The female voice was filled with barely disguised excitement, and I heard another – a male – chuckle.

"Don't scare him too much; newborns are skittish."

There was a light snort of derision and I felt the female move to where Bella had no doubt gestured – to the entrance of the living room where I sat. I wasn't facing them, but I simply closed my eyes and listened, focusing.

'_Okay…three…two…one!'_ I opened my eyes as I heard the female leap up behind me. I spun around, pulling her by her arm forward, using her momentum, and followed behind, ending up pinning her against the wall. She grinned at me and I smiled back, recognizing her.

"Hello Victoria."

"Hey Edward, nice to see you again."

"Same here." I let her go, moving back to the couch. "You need to work on your technique though."

"You heard me?"

"Kind of hard not to."

The other two – Laurent and James – laughed and Bella smiled at me. I returned it and sat back down.

"He's fast." _'And strong.'_

"Aren't all newborns?"

"I suppose, but still, that was impressive. Victoria's a master at sneaking up on people."

'_You would know.'_ The innuendo in the voice was…disturbing to say the least. I groaned, holding my head in my hands.

"Laurent please," I said, "keep the scenarios PG. I swear that mental image will stay with me forever."

They were all surprised, that I could tell.

"Laurent, what's he talking about?"

"No idea."

Pause.

"Alright then. Say Bella, what's the game like around here?"

"There's lots of moose and bears, mostly. A couple of mountain lions but I think Edward ate them all." _'And looked damn sexy doing it.'_

I turned to Bella, surprised. "Excuse me? What did you say?"

She seemed taken aback by the intensity of my question, and repeated her answer, slowly; testing out each word for something she may have said wrong. "Mostly moose and bears…and a few mountain lions…but you may have eaten them all…" They were all staring at me, confused, and I turned back to staring at the wall, equally puzzled. There was another pause, and then she continued, "You guys thirsty? I'm sure Edward wouldn't mind joining us for another hunt. Always thirsty."

They each laughed, and I smiled too. I liked hunting, now that I had gotten used to it. I loved the thrill of the chase and the adrenaline that came with fighting and knowing you would win. Hunting was incredible, to say the least.

"Yeah sure, let's go."

I jumped to my feet, following them as they headed out of the door. The sun was shining in the freezing morning air and it set all of us sparkling like million-faceted diamonds. It was the first time I had seen it happen in a while – and only my second time seeing it at all; I had witnessed it once with Bella, hunting – and I felt a smile spread over my face as eagerness overcame me, and I shot off into the forest, not even bothering to wait for everyone else. I had discovered that I was much faster than any other vampire older then a couple of years, and I had no desire to slow myself down.

"Christ he's fast," I heard James say behind me, his voice rapidly fading.

"Yeah, I know." At first I though that she wounded wistful, but put the thoughts out of my mind when a came across the scents of moose, and took off in that direction.

The hunt was on.

_**Bella's Take**_

He looks so happy and content when he runs…so…free.

I followed him, having caught the scent of the moose myself, and James and Laurent broke off, heading in another direction while Victoria followed us behind. I slowly gave myself over to my senses when I heard the sounds of a herd coming closer and closer. Venom pooled in my mouth at the scents and I pushed myself faster.

I found a large herd of the animals in a clearing, all chomping on grass and blissfully unaware of the three predators bearing down on them.

But I couldn't see Edward. It wasn't like him to waste time; he usually attacked as soon as he saw the prey. Where was he, then? Perhaps he had found something better, but no; newborns hardly controlled themselves when hunting. They found a scent and focused on it, they didn't change course halfway through.

Unless…

I sniffed the air cautiously; aware of how close I was to losing myself to my hunger. I caught it, faint but there. Human.

Oh God.

Victoria noticed it too. Her eyes were slowly coming from the flat black of a hunter to the dark gold that she had possessed in the house.

"If Edward…"

"Did he?"

We both looked at each other.

"We have to go."

"Yes."

We ran towards the scent. I kept my senses pricked for any sign of Edward's passing.

I found him quickly. He was crouched low, hidden in the shadows cast by the trees and bushes in the forest. Looking ahead, I saw three tents dimly lit by torches as the humans prepared to get up for the day. Edward growled low as the wind shifted, bringing their scent strongly towards them. They didn't smell particularly nice to me; their blood was thick with impurities, but Edward obviously liked it. He took a few steps forward, then stopped. His expression was torn, and I knew that he was fighting against the urge to kill mercilessly. He was fighting the monster I had turned him into. Guilt surged through me even as I crept up on him from the side, in plain sight. He turned to look at me, and for a second I thought that he was returning to sanity, slowly getting over his bloodlust.

How wrong I was.

The wind shifted again, blowing the scents even more strongly in our direction, and he snapped. Quicker than even my eyes could follow, he ran forward and jumped on the nearest tent, shredding the material in seconds. There was a startled cry from the occupant, and I tried to race forward, to tackle him away, but I was too late.

Victoria and I both landed on him, pulling him away from the rapidly weakening human, but he was latched on like a parasite, drinking greedily, unheeding of the blood that ran down his chin and pooled into a stain on the ground.

I sensed James and Laurent drawn closer by the blood. They quickly surveyed the scene and came forward to help Victoria and I, who were now holding Edward down with all we had, the dead human forgotten. He was snarling viciously, his teeth snapping together as he tried to get to the remaining tents. Mercifully, the humans in the remaining tents had stilled, thinking that it was an animal outside.

Hell, it was an animal. Edward had been reduced to the primal savagery of our kind. He looked so inhuman, but so beautiful, even lost in bloodlust as he was. Thankfully James and Laurent provided the strength necessary to hold him down, and we kept him pinned until he stopped thrashing and returned to himself. His eyes were now the color of wine and I felt sadness overwhelm me. He had been doing so well.

I sat by his head, stroking his hair soothingly as he returned to himself, Victoria, James and Laurent watched on in silence, unmoving save to keep him still. His eyes focused eventually, and he sat up quickly, looking at the scene around him. His expression was full of self-loathing. He had realized immediately what he had done. His fingers were shaking as he ran them along his jaw, were the blood was rapidly drying. He studied his red fingertips for a long time before his hand clenched into a fist.

"I'm a monster," were the only words he spoke. None of us had the heart to contradict him.

"Come on, Edward," I said gently, pulling him to his feet. The others got up around him, subtly making a line between him and the other humans as I led him back towards the house. "Let's get you cleaned up."

He didn't protest. He didn't say anything as I led him into his room and pulled out some clean clothes for him, nudging him gently towards the shower. When I heard the hot water running I crept in quietly, getting the bloodstained clothes into a pile. I carried them out to the backyard where there was a patch of scorched grass in the corner for this precise use. I poured a small amount of gasoline on the soiled clothing and lit the match. The fire leapt up and consumed the fabric quickly.

When I went back inside Victoria, Laurent and James were sat on the couch. They all turned to look at me and I said nothing, sitting down on the floor and leaning against the couch between my sire's legs. He smiled and stroked my hair like he used to, like when I had lost control once…and slipped up. How strange to be on the other end of the occurrence. It brought a lot of things into perspective.

"Bella, you did nothing wrong, stop worrying," said Laurent and I tilted my head up to look at him, forcing a smile.

"I know, but I shouldn't have let him run off like that. I could have…"

"Could have what? He would have killed you to get to the humans. You almost killed me many times," he chuckled a little at the memory, still stroking my hair, "and every time I calmed you down afterwards, and accepted your apologies, and made you feel better. You need to do this for him now, and he'll thank you for it. It's not your fault, and it's not his. It's what we are, and the only thing that we can do is try and better ourselves. Edward wants to learn, Bella, you just have to help him and he'll do fine."

The room was silent for a few moments; contemplation was tangible in the room.

Edward came downstairs silently, his hair still damp from the shower. He sat himself down in the only solitary chair in the room and returned – as was his habit – to staring at the fire. He would flinch every now and again, and my heart went out to him, but I knew that he would prefer to be alone, and brood. I needed to give him space, and he would come to me when he was ready.

Laurent's eyes were focused on Edward as he continued to absently stroke my hair. Edward didn't move for a very long time, but he kept tensing every now and again, like something was upsetting him, and he would get over it very quickly. All of a sudden his head snapped up, to glare at Laurent. He hissed and disappeared out of the room, his footsteps barely audible as he went to his bedroom and slammed the door. I heard his heavy sigh upstairs and the creak of the bed as he flopped down on it.

"What did you do?" I asked Laurent, staring up at him, my brow wrinkled in confusion.

Laurent smiled a little, his eyes bright.

"Go ask him yourself."

Before I could ask him any more questions the three of them had left the room. When I tried to chase after them I was just in time to see the jeep driving away. I could have outrun it and caught up, but I was unwilling to leave Edward alone, even for a second.

I went upstairs and sat in the hallway, opposite the door to his room. 'Go ask him yourself'. What the hell was Laurent playing at? I felt a surge of familiar annoyance towards my old sire and mentor. He always had to be so damn cryptic. But my curiosity was insatiable. I wanted to know what had him so upset, and how Laurent simply looking at him could set him off so.

I got to me feet, taking a deep unneeded breath, and my fingers closed around the handle. I let my breath out as I slowly opened the door. Edward looked up from where he had laid down on the bed, staring moodily at the wall, and his eyes flashed with some unknown emotion.

"Can we talk?"

* * *

**Okay, so the italic speech is thoughts in someone's head. I didn't want Edward to figure out his gift straight away, and I wanted the thoughts to seem like someone was talking, so there we go, all explained nicely for you.**

**Thanks for the patience!**

**Love you all!**

**x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh I am so sorry! I completely forgot something. Let me explain. No, there is too much – let me sum up (couldn't help but include 'The Princess Bride' quotes!). Edward, as we all know, is a mind reader. Bella can send thoughts to people if she wishes. Edward, because of this, can only hear really strong thoughts. I'm sorry for confusing you all but I only realized my mistake after posting, so I'm not going to change it now.**

**And yeah; Laurent's the father / sire person. I kind of liked the idea. Sorry.**

**Oh and this is taking place a few weeks after Edward 'died', in case you didn't pick that up.**

**And I've been having thoughts about what vampire sex when still a virgin would be like. I have not read Breaking Dawn yet –grumbles- so if the question is answered, ignore this. So, to solve my problem, Bella is not a virgin, but had a relationship before she was turned with…Jacob! This is all I shall mention of him, as I still hate him, (again, haven't read BD) so this will be the only thing on it you'll get.**

**Oh yes, that's right. Lemons are coming! And I need your opinion before I post next, because it will most likely be in the next chapter. Who's Point of View do you want? Do you want both? Because I will totally write both; more excuses for lemony goodness. Mwahaha.**

**And please check out 'The Desire Chronicles' if you like my lemony style, because that is just a collection of one-shots. Some of the pairings are unorthodox to say the least. And don't hate me or think I'm twisted (of if you do keep it to yourself), but the fantasy of Jasper raping Edward is extremely…hot. I keep having visions of it, and they shall come true in that fanfic! It will probable be the next posting, so keep an eye out.**

**Okay sorry for the major long Author Note and read!**

**Love you all!**

**x**

* * *

_**Bella's Take**_

The expression on his beautiful face – full of self-loathing – was enough to break my still heart as he turned away, lying on his side on the far end of his bed.

"Edward, please," I begged, taking a few steps into the room.

"Leave, Bella." His voice sounded just as pained.

I didn't listen. The bed sank under my weight as I sat down a few feet away, turning so that our eyes could meet. His gaze shifted away after a few seconds, his burgundy eyes closing. He sighed.

"I just want to talk, Edward. Surely you can grant me that much?"

His eyes opened at that. They were filled with pain and I immediately regretted my words. I heard him mumbling, so low and soft that I had to strain to hear; "Am I such a selfish creature, to hurt the ones I care about when all they try and do is help? Laurent was right."

"About what?" I asked, curiosity suddenly taking me.

His face was surprised now as he looked at me. "You didn't hear him?"

"Hear him? Edward, there was silence until you left the room."

"He was talking, right above you! How didn't you react? And Victoria and James, they were speaking as well. Trivial nonsense, I admit, but still, I could hear their voices."

"Edward, no one said anything."

He looked away, pondering.

"Was Victoria speaking when she was sneaking up on me?" I shook my head. "Bella…I think…I heard her anyway. Her thoughts, I mean. I heard them all speaking, and I think I heard you too, when you were talking about the mountain lions." I looked away, sure that I would be blushing by now if it were possible. What exactly had he heard? My thoughts hadn't been precisely pure at that moment. I was slightly relieved when he continued, "but I don't hear you all the time. I hear them. It's like they were whispering constantly. It was extremely irritating and I kept wondering why you didn't silence them. I guess I now know."

I smiled a little as his eyes were lit up by the realization of his power. I reached over to run my fingers through his hair. His eyes closed and he made a low sound in his chest. It took me a moment to recognize the sound of purring. I fought back a giggle; he was too cute!

"So why can't you hear me? This seems to be a pretty powerful gift, Edward. I didn't master mine until well into my third year."

"You have a power?" He shifted onto his back, forcing my fingers to remove themselves from his hair. I was slightly annoyed at this, but found myself quite content with memorizing his face, his eyes, his body…steer away, Bella.

I nodded, to distract myself. "I can send thoughts at people. It didn't work most of the time, and sometimes I sent it to the wrong person, which can be extremely embarrassing, but I eventually handled it."

"I wish I could hear what you were thinking," he whispered, longing apparent in his voice. I sighed, though I was secretly relieved; I didn't want him knowing just how much I thought about him, how obsessed I was.

"That's alright, Edward. There's always time. It's not like either of us is going anywhere," I joked lightly, trying to bring him out of his dark mood. His eyes widened in surprise and he sat up, bringing his body close to mine.

"You mean…I can stay?"

I frowned. "Of course you can, why wouldn't you?"

"I thought…" he looked down, staring at his hands in his lap. "I thought you would want me gone after what I did today."

Realization struck me, and I pulled him into a hug, smiling. "Edward, nothing would make me want you to leave unless it was your choice, and even then I might fight a little." I giggled and I felt him smile. "You aren't going anywhere, buddy. This…" I pulled away, taking his hand in mine, making him try and understand how serious a subject this was, no matter how I tried to lighten it. "What happened earlier today was simply a relapse. Control might be much harder for you now, especially since you have tasted what human blood is like, but I have faith that you will learn it eventually. This is a minor setback, nothing more, and I will be here to help you through it, as will Victoria and James and Laurent. We have all been through this, Edward. It is simply what we are."

He looked down after I had spoken, pondering. His face was impassive and his eyes were down, making him impossible to read.

"_What are you thinking?" _I sent at him and I couldn't help smile as his head snapped up.

He looked confused for a moment, and then shook it off, smiling a little. "Just about what your sire said earlier. Or thought, I suppose."

"And what was he thinking?"

"Nothing out of line. I wasn't sure why I got so mad before. It was a completely understandable position from him, I suppose." He wasn't meeting my eyes. I shot him an annoyed look.

"You're evading."

"And?"

"Stop it."

"Why?"

I had no answer for that. "Just curious, I guess."

"That's not a good enough excuse."

"Do you have a good one for not telling me?"

"I think…I think it would make you uncomfortable."

"Oh?" I definitely had to know, now. He said nothing. "Edward, tell me, please." His eyes closed suddenly, his jaw locking. I couldn't imagine why. After what seemed like an eternity, they opened again and a playful smirk flashed across his face. My heart would have leapt right then, if it could. God how I had missed him smile. I had seen it just this morning, but this brooding Edward had erased all memory of it. This beautiful person should never be sad.

He lifted our hands – fingers still intertwined – to the side of his face, brushing my hand with his along his jaw and cheekbone, his eyes never leaving mine. After little repeats of the route – and I was sure I was hyperventilating right now – he leaned his face into my wrist and took a deep breath of my scent. His eyes had closed again and when they opened, they were noticeably darker. My breath hitched at his hungry look. He seemed to notice this and, taking my reaction for discomfort, let our hands drop.

"Why'd you stop?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. He looked up at me, smiling sadly.

"I won't do this to you."

I frowned, a growl forming in my chest. "What did Laurent tell you?" This had something to do with him; I knew it.

He seemed amused and impressed with my observation. He smiled a little, though it didn't reach his eyes. "I…I don't want you to regret anything, Bella. This…this will lead to regrets. I don't need to be a psychic to see that and…I don't want to hurt you." His gaze met my own, pleading with me to comprehend. "Please, Bella, understand where I'm coming from."

I finally understood what Laurent had told him. I growled, low in my chest, and turned away to glare at the wall. Edward seemed a little unnerved at the level of anger in my demeanor, and how quickly it had changed. He shifted away but my eyes – now completely black, I was sure – pinned him and he stilled.

"Edward," I began, my voice low and controlled, "what did he tell you?" I knew, of course, but I wanted to hear him say it.

"It was more of a warning, really. He just didn't want me to hurt you like…like he did. I got angry of course; the idea of anyone hurting you is repulsive to me, and I became upset. It seems I can't control myself around you."

"He had no right." I really was growling now. Jacob was my problem and my past. Why couldn't he let bygones be bygones? I wasn't a little child, or a newborn anymore. I could keep my problems to myself and should be able to erase whatever memories I wished to. Laurent just seemed to love to remind me of my mistakes, and now he had involved Edward in it! He was so dead.

"Bella, please." Edward reached forward, wrapping his arms around me and holding me to him. I was too angry to notice the closeness, and how each touch sent electric tingles up my spine. I did, however, become calm when he began humming in my ear, his thumb drawing circles on my arm, just below the shoulder. My breathing relaxed, the growling subsided, and I felt Edward smile against my head.

"Much better. No one likes an angry Bella." I laughed a little at the true nervousness in his voice. Had I scared him that much?

"No," I agreed, teasing him a little, "especially little skittish newborns." I smirked up at him when he glared playfully at me, his own lips curled into a smile. His arms tightened around me and I felt another wave of the electricity tingle through me. He noticed it too.

"What does that mean?" he asked softly, his gentle voice dazzling me along with the scent that came with it. "The electricity?"

I looked away, my hair often framing my face when it did when I was embarrassed. It felt good to have another barrier between you and everyone else, sometimes. I couldn't possibly tell him, could I?

"I don't know," I lied quickly, tracing a finger up and down his forearm. He was quivering a little from the ebbs and flows and the tingling sensations. I had to admit that they were very pleasurable; not at all like James had described one night – much to my horror and mortification.

"You're a terrible liar, Bella," he chuckled, his lips just hovering above the skin of my collarbone. I took several deep breaths, trying to clear my head, but it only served to fill my lungs with his scent and made my brain even slower.

"Yeah, but you'll never get the answer out of me."

"Is that a challenge? I seem to recall loving your tests."

I grinned, thinking back to the basketball game a few weeks ago. Only that long, and already I was madly in love with him. The electric currents increased in intensity as the word 'love' shot through my mind, and I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face.

"Really?" he suddenly asked, chuckling. My eyes widened in horror as I realized he must have read the thought in my mind. I tried to cover up my embarrassment with anger.

"Edward Cullen stay out of my head!"

He laughed harder. "I don't think so, _love._"My heart and mind thrilled at the word, and I hated myself more for it. All thoughts fled my mind as he touched his lips gently to where my shoulder met my neck…right along the scar from Laurent's bite.

_**Edward's Take**_

I felt her sudden shiver at the contact and smiled. A sensitive spot, then.

I couldn't believe my luck. This woman, who I was madly in love with, had the same feelings towards me. My heart had leapt when I felt the word in her mind. Bella loved me.

The electricity – apparently – was what happened when vampires had found their mates. Some went through their entire existence without ever feeling it, but Bella and I…quite literally sent sparks flying. What a cheesy, yet accurate, thought.

I trailed my kisses up her neck, to just below her jaw line. Her breath hitched when I kissed the spot there, so I pressed harder, grazing my teeth over the skin. Her breathing was becoming heavier under my ministrations and I smiled, happy that I could give her this feeling.

"Edward." My name came like a breath, but I heard it. I stopped kissing her to ask,

"Yes, love?"

"Don't stop."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

I returned to exploring every dip and crevice of her neck and shoulder, licking, nipping and kissing each bit of skin and noting each place that got the biggest reactions from her. Like her scar, which was very sensitive. That was weird; mine had only brought me pain when it was touched.

I guess that my work was too much for her, because she spun around in my arms, pressing her lips fiercely against mine. It took me a moment of stunned immobility before I responded, our lips moving together in perfect tandem. My hands moved from encircling her torso to traveling down her sides. I wasn't sure how far she would let me go, but I was willing to push all boundaries to be with her, together, in this way.

Cautiously, unsure of her reaction, I let my tongue out to apply pressure to her lower lip. She complied and opened her mouth to let me in, and I let out a soft moan at how she tasted. I had only kissed her one other time in this way, and that time I had been overcome by bloodlust, unable to control my actions, simply wanting to get at the sweet scent of the blood in her mouth. Now, however, I was completely in control of my actions, and tasted her as nothing more than Bella. Her taste and smell intoxicated me, making me feel high with gratitude to whatever God had blessed me with her. I knew nothing I ever did would be able to repay this.

Her hands moved down from cupping my face, down my throat and to my chest, where she rested them there. My hands found perfect and comfortable rests on her hips, just above her jeans. Her tongue began to fight with mine, taking a battle of dominance that I refused to lose.

_**Bella's Take**_

I had waited so long for this, and it had finally happened.

Well, actually I hadn't waited long at all.

I wasn't sure.

On the one hand, if I was talking about specific, particular occurrences involving Edward and myself on a bed, then I hadn't been waiting long at all.

If, however, one was referring to the simple wait for someone to come into your life, your perfect mate in every sense of the word, and the introduction of a loving companion whom one could love in return, then I had been waiting an eternity.

My hands traveled from his chest to his shoulders and neck, trapping him, locked against my lips. I was surprised when he let out a low groan, sounding like he was in pain. I jerked my hand away, only then noticing that I had been applying pressure onto his scar. I began to apologize when he opened his eyes. They were black, but not with pain, nor with hunger.

But with desire.

_**Edward's Take**_

I wasn't sure what had just happened. It was like the fire had returned, but had been beaten off with something stronger. Something completely primal and instinctive. I felt much the same as when I had been stalking the humans. Something had come over me, impossible to ignore, that sent trails and lightning fast strikes of almost painful desire and pleasure coursing through my body. It hurt, but was a good – hell, it was fantastic – kind of pain that I wanted again and again, if only leaving me to bask in the aftershocks of its ferocity.

I noticed immediately when it had gone. I opened my eyes to look into Bella's, which were wide and golden, and only increased my hunger for her that much more.

Without warning – and I'm sure I stunned her with my movements – I flipped us over. Bella was pinned unyieldingly to the bed with my body as I continued my fevered gazing into her eyes. I think I was scaring her, for her eyes were wide and astounded, but I only noticed the beautiful goddess beneath me and the feelings she was making me feel.

My voice came out breathless and wanting, completely belying the intensity of my actions.

"Bella, I don't know what you just did, but do it again."

She hesitated. She wasn't going to. I could see it in her eyes.

"_Please._"

* * *

**Yes, the lovely Edward **_**purrs. **_**How cute is that? I loved this chapter; it's most definitely my favorite so far.**

**Again, any major mistakes contact me. I still feel like crap. I would blame something in the water but I don't really drink water. Maybe that's the problem…**

**And anyone who guesses what Laurent was saying gets a cookie! (it wasn't that difficult, so cookies galore!)**

**Love you all! R&R**

**x**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay okay I'll finally give in and let you have it; dun dun duuuuun! The lemony love scene! Yay! **_**Dances. **_**Just so you know, there are ground rules and things for my lemons, so I shall warn you now:**

**I do not use vulgar words for names of sexual organs, though I do use some euphemisms like 'length', and 'core' ad stuff like that. Also, I do not really like an overuse of swearing during sex scenes, since I believe that they should be lovely and sensual and everything. I do, however, sometimes break my own rules, so just be warned. For instance, I do not hate using the F word sometimes, but only once or twice. I like a balance. Also, I am not a breast person and I don't like the idea of Edward's or any guy's mouth anywhere near breasts, so there will be a lack there. Fondling, yes. Tasting, no! And don't get mad at me because it doesn't start right away. Be patient; both will get laid by the end of the chapter.**

**Also, I know I lied about now mentioning Jacob. Sorry. And no! He did not rape Bella. I shall explain his story just to get it out of the way, but from then on I do not wish to have to bring him up again at all. I do not like Jacob Black. Get over it.**

**Please check out my new fanfic 'Mommy Dearest', where Edward is an abused child living with his parents and sister, Alice, and through classic cheesy love, is helped to move forward by Bella. It's the classic cheesy fluff, though it's dark at the beginning obviously. Please give it a shot as criticisms are welcomed there. It's also going to have the longest chapters of any of my fanfics so far so I'd like some acknowledgement for my efforts! I realize that you might hate me for making Esme evil but…I have no excuse. Give it a chance! Thanks!**

**Again I didn't beta this well. Let me know of any mistakes. I am so restless and tired at the same time, and I'm looking up illnesses that cause that. Any ideas? Haha. But seriously, most bugs don't last this long. Maybe I have Spanish Influenza! I need to find a Doctor Cullen quickly! Lol.**

**I can't think of anything else to say, just that I love you all, really I do.**

**x**

* * *

_**Edward's Take**_

"_Please, Bella." _

I was begging now, sacrificing my dignity for the sake of feeling that intense sensation again, but I didn't care - anything to feel it once more. I had no idea what she had done – if it was a mixture of our kisses and the lightning or something else entirely – but she did. She knew exactly what she had done, and it made her hesitate.

It occurred to me that I might be frightening her. Hurriedly, I pushed myself way from pinning her on the bed. She sat up, breathing heavily, her hair hanging in loose strands around her face. I stood on the opposite side so the bed separated us, not wanting to make her more uncomfortable. I shoved my hands in my pockets and looked down.

"Forgive me, Bella. I didn't know what I was doing. I'm sorry."

"That's…perfectly fine, Edward." Her breathing was shaky and I sighed, realizing I must have scared her.

"Are you alright?"

Her head snapped up, her golden eyes glared at me. "Of course I'm alright, why wouldn't I be?"

It was my turn to be stunned now. I blinked, feeling the odd pooling sensation behind my eyes as the color faded back to burgundy. "I had thought…" What had I thought? I had no idea. My mind had been a hazy cloud of desire. I had no excuse for my actions. Bella would surely throw me out now after my little episode.

She seemed to understand though. She sighed and patted the open space beside her. I looked at her warily before seating myself, crossing my legs and looking down at the sheets. I felt her hand running through my hair again and closed my eyes with a slight smile, making little sounds of pleasure in my throat. I heard her giggle and my eyes opened.

"What?"

She giggled again. "Nothing, it's just so cute when you purr."

If I could blush I would be completely red right now. I had been _purring? _Is that a normal thing for people to do? Does it come with being a vampire? _Purring?_ Seriously? She must have read the questions behind my eyes, because she laughed. I loved her laugh. I felt my face relax into a smile at the sound.

"Don't worry, newbie. I think it's cute."

Great. She thought I was cute. Fantastic. Could I possibly be even more mortified right now? Oh, right, I had almost jumped her. Great. Destiny just loves me, doesn't it? I find a woman I am absolutely irrevocably in love with, make a complete idiot out of myself after disappointing her, frighten her, and then she calls me _cute. _I groaned and put my head in my hands.

She smiled and rubbed a hand along my tense shoulders. "What are you thinking?" she asked.

"I'm sorry for frightening you."

The hand paused its movement. "Why would you think you'd frightened me?"

"A moment ago…when…" I really didn't want to say it. "The look in your eyes. You looked afraid."

She laughed once more. "Oh, silly Edward, I wasn't afraid. At least, not of you. I was afraid that by touching your scar," she ran a finger over the white mark and I shivered. Had she no idea what she was doing to me? "I had hurt you. Apparently not, unless you're a masochist."

I chuckled. "So I really didn't scare you?" I was relieved when she shook her head.

"Nope. It would take a lot more than that. I don't find you scary at all, actually," she remarked offhandedly. I raised an eyebrow, turning to face her better.

"You really shouldn't have said that." Swiftly I shifted so I was crouching on the bed on my fingers and the balls of my feet. Bella's eyes widened in shock and she grinned when I growled playfully, crouching lower. I leapt for her and she shrieked, darting out of the room, laughing. I laughed along with her. "You can't hide from me, Bella!" I called, following her potent scent through the house. I searched along the entire top floor before finding her behind the couch I had woken up on, looking over the back of it into the kitchen to watch if I would come through there. I smirked as I stalked up behind her, then suddenly picked her up and vaulted over the back of the couch, pinning her beneath me. She gave a little surprised gasp and pouted when I had caught her and successfully kept her from moving. I laughed at her expression.

"And now?"

"You are a very, very terrifying monster," she said sarcastically. I laughed.

"That's more like it." I sat up, letting my arms come back from wrapping around her so she could get up. She didn't move.

"Edward?" I looked back at her to find she hadn't even moved an inch. She smiled a little, her eyes lit up. "Come back here."

I wasn't sure if she really wanted this. I didn't want her to do anything she'd regret, but the part in me that made me a man urged me forward wholeheartedly and I leaned back down, putting one hand on either side of her head, hovering just above her as her legs intertwined with mine.

"Yes?" I murmured, my face inches from hers. Her breathing had picked up again as her eyes darkened. I watched, mesmerized by the beautiful woman beneath me. Quicker than my eyes could follow, she reached up and locked her fingers into my hair, pulling my lips down to crash into hers. My tongue reached out to ask for entrance to her mouth, which she willingly granted. I tasted her mouth just as she savored mine and I let out a low moan as her back arched, moving her hips and chest along my hypersensitive body. I could clearly smell her arousal and it was more intoxicating than her normal scent. I felt myself growing hard at her ministrations. She moaned into my mouth as her hips ran along mine and I drank it greedily, my hands now weaving themselves into her long chocolate hair and my upper body weight being supported entirely on my elbows, not that I felt it.

I was rapidly approaching the point of no return. If Bella asked me to stop, I would, but I don't think I'd be able to if we continued much longer. Slowly, making sure she really wanted this, I trailed one hand down her cheek and jaw, along her collarbone and down her sides to rest just below the hem of her shirt. It was a dark blue tank top, and my favorite color on her. She was quivering beneath me, her hips rubbing along mine with the most delicious and tantalizing friction. I was breathing heavily now, and my suddenly tight jeans were becoming almost painful.

I managed to pull my lips away from her own – which took all the willpower I had – and began to kiss a light trail down her jaw, up to her ear and back again. I think feeling my cool breath along her skin was good for her, because she started letting low moans escape her along with little whimpers. Music to my ears.

"Oh Bella," I managed to breathe out by her ear during one of my trails. "You have no idea what you do to me."

"I think I have some," she answered, her voice just as unsteady. Her fingers were down by the lower hem of my shirt, working slowly at pulling it up over my head. I shook my head when I pulled them away and she pouted, slight hurt at rejection in her eyes. I smiled a little at her silliness; as if I could ever deny her.

"I didn't think you would be a couch person, but I won't complain," I teased, and I saw her look around as if just noticing our location. I chuckled at her expression and her hands suddenly pushed me up from her body, sliding out from under me as she ran up the stairs.

"Catch me if you can, newbie!"

I laughed, knowing I could catch her. In fact, I caught up with her just as she was at the door to my bedroom and tackled her onto the bed, finding ourselves in the same position very quickly. Her hands returned to the shedding of my clothing, while I focused on slowly ravishing her body with my lips, teeth and tongue, wanting to taste, lick and nip every inch of flawless marble skin.

"Much better," I murmured to her and she nodded enthusiastically. I smiled at the glorious angel below me, gratitude hitting me in a huge wave right then, making me in complete awe of her.

Kissing down her now-bare chest, I felt her quivering start to become more pronounced as I reached the top of her jeans. Unbuttoning and unzipping them with quick impatience, I hooked my fingers around the belt loops and pulled them down her smooth legs, drinking in the sight of her almost naked form greedily. She was completely flawless and perfect in every way. How she could choose someone like me was a complete mystery, but I wasn't going to complain. If the angel falls in love with the monster, so be it.

I kissed my way up her bare legs to her inner thighs, my fingers trailing my journey with feather-light caresses. She lay back on the bed, her hair fanned out behind her as she gazed at me with hooded eyes. I smiled impishly before taking off the last barrier that closed me off from my goal. Her eyes were wide and beautifully glazed and dark with passion and lust, and I felt a pleasant thrill go down my spine, as I knew that gaze was for me.

As soon as my lips touched her heated center, she reacted. Her hips bucked up as she arched her back, moaning my name. Encouraged, I licked and teased at her clit and opening, driving her into a wild frenzy with light touches accompanied with heavy strokes by my tongue and light nips with my teeth. She was so responsive to everything that I did; it was amazing. Her moans grew louder and more unintelligible under my careful adoring ministrations.

"Edward!" She screamed my name as I inserted two fingers into her, pumping in and out to the rhythm of her breathing. I felt her walls clamp around me and her icy cold venom flooded around my fingers. Eagerly I leaned in once more, drinking up her sweet essence. It was divine; like liquid freesia. Each stroke of my tongue sent her into little shivers as the aftershocks of her orgasm passed through. She looked absolutely exhausted. I smiled, triumphant.

She opened her eyes when I pulled away from her. She caught my smile and glared at me, realizing at the same time that I was still dressed from the waist down, though that was quickly becoming uncomfortable to me. She sat up, pulling me onto the bed by my hand. I rolled onto my back at her urging so she lay on top of me, straddling my thighs. I watched as if in a trance as she pulled my jeans down with the same torturous movements as I had moments before. Had I made her feel this way? I suddenly regretted being so slow with her, making her wait for this; it meant that she had full right to being as slow and teasing as she pleased. I growled when her hips ground into my erection and my hands flew to her waist, trying to keep her still. I gritted my teeth and threw my head back, a movement that I instantly regretted when she leaned down and began to lick and kiss the hollow at the base of my throat. I groaned as her actions loosened my hands, meaning that she could continue rubbing onto me. This woman was going to be the death of me.

I didn't really comprehend at what point, but suddenly all I felt was Bella's skin against my own; my clothes lay in a heap beside hers on the floor. I opened my eyes to stare into Bella's as she slowly lowered herself onto me. I hissed at the sudden pleasure and I felt her fingers dig into my stomach as she came to a rest on my hips. I waited with barely restrained patience for her to keep moving. I needed something, and I knew that only she could give it, but I would wait until she was ready. I was fairly sure that I was pushing her already, so I didn't want to move too fast for her. I wanted her to be comfortable.

But if only she would move! She stayed like this for an agonizingly long time, accustoming herself to my size. Finally, after what seemed like years of waiting, she lifted herself up and sank down again. I let loose a deep groan that had been building up, low in my chest and she smirked as she quickened her pace. My hands tightened around her small hips as I forced her down as far as she could go onto me, then lifted her up to drive her back down again, a little more forceful each time. She let loose beautiful husky moans at each thrust, and I could feel her arousal spiking as she drew nearer to her second orgasm. I rolled us over, needing to feel her under me as I brought her to her second climax. Her eyes were now as black as my own, darkened by the desire coursing through her. I bent down, kissing her almost roughly as I quickened the pace inside her, penetrating from a completely different angle that brought more of that delicious friction to us. Her sultry moans filled the room, harmonizing with mine as every kiss; shudder and movement brought us closer and closer to falling off of the precipice together.

In a sudden burst of intuition, I bit down on the scar on her shoulder. Her hips rose, forcefully shoving almost violently against my own, and she screamed my name as her second orgasm rocked her small frame. Her walls clamped around me, letting my own orgasm burst through the floodgates, filling her with the icy venom that replaced my semen. I felt almost warm afterwards, breathing heavily as I kept myself hovering over her body, not wanting to crush her with my weight, even if it were possible to do so. Her breathing matched my own as we came down from our highs and I returned my lips to tracing delicate trails along her jaw and collarbone, loving how her breaths hitched every time I came close to her bite mark. When I felt like I was coherent enough to make a sentence, I kissed her once deeply on the lips before breaking away, looking into her eyes.

"I love you, Bella."

Her smile was dazzling, and I found myself once more feeling intense gratitude and appreciation for the woman beneath me. And love, most of all love.

"And I love you, Edward." Her arms reached up, wrapping and locking around my neck and she pulled my head down to kiss me once again. She licked at my neck, dangerously close to where she had bitten me, and I shuddered, a low moan escaping me. Much to my embarrassment, I felt myself getting hard all over again. Bella merely giggled.

"Ready for round two so soon?"

Dear God, I love this woman.

_**Alice's Take**_

I would be blushing so hard if I could. Jasper seemed to sense my embarrassment and looked at me curiously. I merely shook m head; now was not the time.

We were at the gas station somewhere, filling up and getting food. Well, Jasper was anyway. I would need to hunt soon too; Jasper was becoming way too tempting to stay in a car with for so long.

I was glad that my brother had found a mate, really I was. But did it have to be the woman that had changed him and ripped our family apart? Destiny is a cruel playmate – I would know. I was feeling a twinge of jealousy, to be honest – she and Edward had been able to share something within a few months of knowing each other that I had not been able to share with Jasper my entire three years with him. How unfair. I sighed, paying for the gas and pointedly ignoring the way the cashier smelled. Jasper was waiting patiently for me in the car and I got it, immediately rolling down the windows to dilute his scent as much as possible.

"You're thirsty, Alice," he murmured. "You should go hunt tonight. I'm probably not helping."

I took a deep breath. "No, Jasper, you are helping. I need you here to keep me sane and recover if I have a vision while driving." He smiled thinly, remembering last time when I had almost hit an 18-wheeler during one such episode. "And I will hunt tonight, I promise." He nodded, apparently satisfied, and I returned my attention to driving. We had been searching for a few days now, and still nothing as to his location. I had only seen brief scenes with Edward and know only enough that he was living in a cabin somewhere. How specific.

"We'll find him Alice, you'll see."

"I hope so."

_**Bella's Take**_

We continued to make love all through the night until dawn broke, where we lay watching the sunrise through the windows that dominated one side of his bedroom. I took a deep breath, loving the heavy weight of his arms around me, and his scent filling my lungs. I could probably survive solely on Edward.

He nuzzled his lips deeper into the crease of my neck and shoulder. Thankfully it was the side without the scar. I didn't think that I would be able to keep going, though vampires were supposedly tireless. I felt for the first time in a long time that I could fall asleep. Sleep never came, of course, but I was still exhausted.

"Bella?" Edward velvet voice sent a warm shiver down my spine and I smiled.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Will you tell me about Jacob?"

I tensed, speaking slowly and carefully. "Why do you want to know?"

"I just…I don't like the idea of anyone hurting you, and I want to know about him. You don't have to tell me, of course, if you don't want to. But sometimes it's better to talk about some things with people." His voice was quiet and unsure, and I realized he was simply wishing to understand. I sighed.

"Where to begin?"

"The beginning helps."

"Funny. You should be a comedian." I felt his body shake with silent laughter. "Well…" I pulled one of his hands up from where they had rested on my bare stomach and began idly tracing patterns on his palm, my voice quiet as I spoke. "Well…Jacob and I were a couple before I was changed. We had been going out for years. I don't remember much of it, but I remember that I was completely in love with him, Laurent found me in Port Angeles, having been…almost violated by some men." I heard his almost imperceptible growl. "Laurent saved me though, and he became my best friend. I knew what he was eventually. Things were fine for a few years, but then Jacob started…changing."

"He was a werewolf, and had been set off to change by Laurent's presence in my life. He was angry with me for hanging around with a vampire. But I knew Laurent would never hurt me…we were fighting one night, and Jacob lost control. He phased and attacked me. I made it out alive, but I was bleeding heavily and I don't think I would have made it. Laurent found me and he changed me. I don't understand how he managed it with all the blood, but he did. Once I had changed, I couldn't remember Jacob…until he hunted me down."

"He attacked Laurent, James and I. Victoria came and became James' mate later on. We didn't know each other then. Jacob came with his pack; another three – Quil, Embry and Paul, I think their names were. I could remember them from when I would hang out on the reservation with them. We three made it out alive, but Jacob…I attacked him. I don't think he lived." I had to pause. It was painful to talk about this. "I think I killed him. He had just made me so angry; he had hurt me and it was because of him that I was what I was. I was so full of rage…I was blind with it…" I stopped, choking up, my eyes brimming with tears I would never be allowed to shed. I felt Edward's arms tighten around me, whispering soothing murmurs into my neck. I allowed myself to relax into him, thankful that the Gods had blessed me with him. He was everything I wanted in a mate, and everything I could ever hope for. I wanted eternity with him.

And that was completely feasible.

* * *

**I'm so sorry if I disappointed but that sex scene was disappointing to me too. God it wasn't nearly what I imagined it to be. **_**Growls. **_**Stupid Edward with his stupid gentlemanliness and stupid... Grr. And it will only be in Edward's Take because I can't be bothered writing the same scene twice. It's pretty much the same anyway. I'm sorry all of you! Feel free to hate me!**

**So there's Jacob story. Might be a bit of condolences next chapter but other than that that's all you'll hear of him. Jacob is history! Yay!**

**Love you all! Forgive me!**

**x**


	17. Chapter 17

**I have finally read Breaking Dawn! It had good and bad points. If you wish to know more of my opinions check out my profile.**

**And a friend kindly mentioned that their venom wouldn't be icy to them. I think it would, just like sexual fluids are especially warm to humans, but that's for you to decide. And yes, I did use quotes from Twilight last chapter.**

**This story is going to start wrapping up now, thank god. I enjoyed writing it, but I kind of want to focus on other things now. So hopefully the quality does not fail, and if it does please tell me.**

**And it's a few days after the hiker incident.**

**Love you all!**

**x**

* * *

_**Edward's Take**_

I continued to lay with her for days afterward. We didn't feel the need to sate our hungers - or thirst - as often as humans, so we could afford to simply spend the day watching the sun travel, casting shadows in various places.

I heard the car before Bella, and sat up suddenly. It sounded a lot like the purr of my old car – something that I was really coming to miss – and I felt my breath stop for a moment. Alice? I had wondered if she would try and find me, but I couldn't imagine how she would be able to.

Bella sat up next to me, watching me curiously. "What's wrong?"

"Do you hear that?"

She tilted her head, listening, then her eyes widened and she jumped up from the bed, racing over to the door.

"_It's Laurent, James and Victoria, get dressed!" _she called to me in her mind before I could ask. I groaned.

"Do we have to?" I whined. The sight of a naked Bella running around the house had definitely put me in an awkward situation. I'll say this for vampire life; we never got tired, but still it was a little embarrassing. Cold showers didn't exactly work for us, you know? I sighed, forcing myself to think some very unpleasant thoughts to calm myself down before getting dressed. I made my way down to the main room and sat on the floor, facing the fire.

I heard Bella come down and she placed a light kiss on the top of my head, and then giggled. I looked up at her.

"What?"

"Nice sex hair," she answered, grinning.

I smirked. "I always have sex hair." It was true; I couldn't tame it.

"I know." Her eyes flashed with lust for a moment and I growled softly, overcome by the desires running through me. I pulled her down by her hand so she landed on her knees and kissed her almost roughly, my hands knotting in her hair and around the back of her neck, holding her to me.

I would have continued on like that for some time, but Bella pulled away reluctantly. I pouted, but I could hear the three's thoughts coming up fast and I sighed, returning to staring at the fire glumly, once more trying to calm my oversensitive anatomy down.

"Hey guys!" I heard Bella's wind chime voice sound out as the door opened.

"Hi Bella!" Victoria's high, lilting soprano came half a second later, and I heard them moving and embracing each other, calling out greetings to the other.

"So…where is he?"

"Same place as last time." I smirked at the implication that that's where I had remained since their last visit. I had been doing many things in other places since then. I held back a laugh.

"_I hope he doesn't hear me this time…closer…closer…" _

"There's no point, Victoria, he can hear your thoughts."

"What?"

I turned around to watch her straightening, an incredulous look on her face. I smiled and waved a little. "Yep. Edward the mind reader, at your service."

"Seriously?"

"_That's a very powerful gift." _I turned towards the new mind-voice; Laurent and smiled slightly. I stood up, brushing myself off of invisible dust. I looked up to meet the eyes of Bella's sire, not really certain how to make amends to him.

"Laurent…" I paused, not really sure how to proceed, but his eyes were patient, if curious. "I'd like to apologize for the way I acted the other day; it was rude and you were only trying to help."

"That's quite alright Edward." "_Just don't hurt Bella, and don't make me regret my decision to let you stay." _I nodded, all too grateful.

"O…kaay…I'm confused." Victoria broke the connection I had opened with Laurent, and I laughed.

"Laurent already knew, and he said some things to Edward that made him upset when you guys had come over the other day, that's why he went to his room," Bella filled in for her quickly.

"Oh, right. Well, then…"

She turned to me, but I wasn't listening. I had heard another car approaching. This car was definitely familiar; I had bought this car for Alice as a birthday present. I turned to look out the window, expecting to see the yellow Porsche coming up the driveway, but soon realized that I would hear it before I would see it.

"Edward, are you alright?"

I cast my mind out, searching for similar voices to my family. I could hear the curious thoughts of the three behind me, and held up an impatient hand for silence, though it didn't do much good.

"_This was a bad idea; bringing Jasper to a newborn. How do I know she doesn't have a whole army of them? It's not unheard of. Oh God…if anything happens to him…"_

She had brought Jasper? Was she insane? My hands started shaking and I pulled away from the window, turning to meet four pairs of worried eyes. I only noticed Bella's.

"My sister's coming. She's brought Jasper." Her eyes widened in understanding the other three looked to each other in confusion. I turned to them, trying to explain. "My sister is a vampire, like Bella and you three –" I deliberately didn't put myself into the equation, and I don't think the fact was lost on them. "- she is currently dating my adoptive brother, Jasper, and he's human. She's brought him here, when they were trying to find me."

"What is your sister's name?"

"Alice."

They all fell silent, thinking how best to proceed. More than once their thoughts strayed to how I would handle being around a human. I was afraid myself. What if I attacked my own brother? Alice would never forgive me and I wouldn't be able to live with myself. What to do?

"Okay, here's what we do. I will go out and speak to her, convince her you're okay, and if she presses forward, then I will let her in without Jasper. James, Victoria, you keep an eye on Edward if anything happens. Laurent, come with me."

God, she is so sexy when she's in control.

Focus, Edward, not now.

The two of them left the house while I sat back down, looking anxiously out of the window and running my fingers through my hair. So many questions…how did she find me? Why did she bring Jasper? How was the family? How was she? Did they think I was dead? Why had she come looking for me? They all swirled around my head like angry bees.

I heard the faint murmuring of voices and thoughts, adding to the aggravated questions in my mind. I looked at the floor, my fingers knotting in my hair as I tried to find some outlet for the tension. Eventually, the door opened and my head shot up.

Bella come in first, followed by Alice and Laurent. I could smell Jasper on Alice, and my eyes darkened a little at the human scent. I smiled a little sheepishly, hoping that she wasn't too mad at me. She was, but her anger didn't seem to be directed for me specifically.

"Can we talk?" she snapped and I flinched, but nodded and stood. I walked up to my bedroom and she followed behind, looking around curiously.

I suddenly realized that my room would still look – and smell – like people had had sex in it. I abruptly shifted my course to the library at the end of the hall, but I caught from Alice's thoughts her looking in and smiling a little, smugly.

_**Alice's Take**_

Edward had gotten himself a mate. Good. I was glad. He had never shown an interest in girls. I was kind of half-expecting him to be gay, really. Then along came Isabella Swan and he's head over heels for her. Good, she could make him happy.

"So, Alice, how did you find me?"

I shrugged, sitting down in one of the plush black chairs, looking up to where he was still standing, his hands clenched in the pockets of his jeans. He didn't meet my eyes. Was he ashamed?

He looked up. "No, I'm not ashamed. I just don't want you to be mad at me." My eyes widened. "I can read minds," he continued as explanation and I relaxed. Cool. Mind reader.

"Well then…I'm not mad at you. I'm glad that Bella saved you, but I regret that she had to do it this way," I gestured to him, "that she had to make you like me, like her. You deserved better than that, Edward."

"I have no regrets so far."

"I'm sure." The vision of him and Bella sprang to my mind and he looked at me in horror.

"You…you saw that?"

I nodded. "And a few times before that, but the girl never had a face. This was the first time that the girl had any identity whatsoever. In fact...one time it was a guy."

"Please tell me you're kidding."

"Wish I was."

I could see he was shaken. He muttered to himself. I don't think he knew I heard, but I did. "Great, so my sister has been watching me have sex the past umpteen years. Fantastic. And one time with a freaking _guy._" I giggled.

"So…how did you find me?"

"I had a vision that the three downstairs would see you, and when I noticed them in town I followed them here."

"…How's the family?"

I sighed. "They think you're all dead, but I kept having visions of you and I knew you were alive. They didn't believe me, so I left with Jasper to find you. I realize now that I shouldn't have brought him, but I wasn't thinking then." I looked him up and down. "When can you come home?"

He shrugged. "I don't think that I will."

"What?!" I stood up, anger and pain flashing through me.

"Think about it Alice; why would I have waited this long to return home? And why would I look so different, speak differently, act differently? What if I slip and answer a thought instead of a sentence? What if I kill someone? Besides, I don't want to leave Bella. It's just easier if…if you return empty-handed."

I could tell that it pained him to say this. I sighed, seeing the logic behind it. He had obviously put a lot of thought into this scheme.

"So why haven't you turned Jasper yet?" he asked playfully, trying to lighten the mood.

I smiled. "He wants to be legally old enough to drink and get a job, though he won't be able to do the first thing once he's a vampire."

I saw what he was going to saw before he said it, and held up a hand. "Edward! Completely inappropriate!"

"But -!"

"Say nothing!"

He smirked but acquiesced. I smiled and hugged him tightly. "I'll miss you, baby brother."

His arms encircled me and I felt his cheek press against my hair. "You too short stuff."

I punched him playfully and he laughed, leading me back down to the awaiting vampires. Bella was smiling a little and I pulled her aside. She frowned in confusion.

"You take care of him, alright? I'm going to come back one day and visit and he better be happy and golden." She smiled.

"I promise to give the very best for Edward. I love him very much."

"I know." We parted on the best note then. Edward gave me one last request before I left.

"Hey, Alice, when you come back could you bring the Volvo?" I smiled at the boyish longing in his voice and nodded.

I told Jasper the whole thing while we began the drive back to Forks, word for word.

"So, what was he going to say?" I knew immediately what he meant.

"You don't want to know."

"I think I do. Go on, tell me."

I grimaced. "He was going to say that you'll love the vampire sex."

He paused for a moment.

Then burst out laughing.

* * *

**Okay, so do you want just one more chapter to wrap up more? I think that's a nice note to leave on. Perhaps when they come back and Jasper's a vampire as well? I don't know; please let me know what you think!**

**Love you all!**

**Review!**

**x**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, so here is the final chapter of this story. I'm sorry, but this is it; the lovely little epilogue, from the one POV that has been sorely missing throughout the entire thing; Jasper's! I love Jasper and his little empathness; he's such a hot soldier boy! Obviously not here, but you know.**

**Love you all!**

**x**

* * *

_**Jasper's Take**_

I fidgeted a little as Alice's Porsche tore through the various roads, making our way to the cabin that Edward and Bella still shared. I hadn't had the time to be granted endless patience, like Alice and Bella. And Edward always seemed patient. Unless Emmett riled him up. I smiled a little at the thought. I had missed my brothers; it had been five years since I had seen the whole family together. After Alice and I had returned 'empty handed' to our home, we had finally settled down, content in the knowledge that Edward existed, and was happy.

And boy had he been happy. The elation was practically leaking off of him at our last meeting, and I hadn't even possessed my powers yet – Alice and I had visited once more before she changed me, when we had 'moved to Olympia to go to college', when in reality when we had relocated to a remote location in Canada, for me to become accustomed to humans and the newborn stuff. Humans were still incredibly tempting, but I abstained, for Alice, and I could manage short interactions with them. Anything for Alice.

"Hmm…I love you too." I looked over at her in surprise, and then realized that I had steadily been radiating joy and love through the atmosphere. I smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of my head.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. It's nice."

I smiled wider.

Their cabin was just coming into view now, and I abruptly instructed Alice to stop.

"But why?"

"Just…we're going to want to give them a minute." My own voice was strained. Jesus, couldn't they keep their hands off of each other for more than two seconds? I clenched my fists on my thighs, looking down and trying to calm myself down. Damn this power sometimes, I hadn't had it long enough to figure out how to dilute it.

"Jasper…you alright?" Her voice, always melodic and beautiful, now seemed incredibly husky and sensual to me. My imagination was running wild with various scenarios that we could find ourselves in if I didn't control myself. I felt her small hand being placed on one of my clenched fists and, where her touch used to relax me, only ignited the lust inside me, fanning the flames.

"Alice," I gasped, my warning completely ruined by the sound. I made a low sound at the back of my throat and fisted my hands in my hair, groaning. "Stupid rabbits." That was my affectionate nickname for Edward and Bella, and Alice, hearing it, suddenly understood. I felt her realization dawn, and then tensed as her mood shifted from startled to lustful seconds later. "Alice…" My voice was more pleading now. Whether it was for her to continue and come forward, or for her to back off, I had no idea.

She must have had a vision though, because in seconds she was on my lap, straddling me in my seat. I groaned and leaned my head back against the headrest as I felt her body slide against mine. She smiled and leaned it, kissing along my throat and neck. I hissed at the contact, my hands tightening on her hips.

"Alice…have to meet…Edward…" I was mumbling incoherently. Damn her and her power over me.

Why was I fighting anyway? I wanted her, she wanted me, our lust was a visible static in the car. Ah to hell with it. I let go of all the emotions I had attempted to keep bottling up, and she gasped as I let loose my desire on her. Her head fell back, and I attacked her collarbone and neck with my mouth, my hands grazing along her sides and down, around her smooth backside. My lips traveled upwards towards hers, and they crashed together, sending huge jolts of electricity through my body. I was amazed the first time I could really kiss Alice after my change; it had felt so surreal, and my hypersensitive body had felt every movement, heard every sigh. It had been amazing.

I almost jumped ten feet in the air – which would have seriously damaged the car – when I felt a light tapping on the window. I scowled at Edward, who was grinning at us. He waved, and I saw Bella behind him.

"Heard you coming," he said.

"Heard you coming too, Eddie." He laughed and opened the door, pulling Alice out and into a hug. She grinned and returned it, running to hug Bella as well, while I glared at Edward.

"I hate you."

"Love you too, Jazz. Don't call me Eddie."

"Don't interrupt."

"Well, as much as I love hearing naughty thoughts about my sister, I also would have been persuaded for round two with Bella, which you would have felt, thus continuing the circle. We would have been stuck in our respective places having sex all day."

"You make that sound like a bad thing."

He laughed. "Hmm…the thoughts about my sister part still disturbs me though."

I nodded. "Fine, I'll just have to make up for it later."

"We can hear you, you know!" I heard Bella call from a few feet away.

"Like you weren't talking about the same thing!"

"We were actually asking how each other were!"

"And?"

She had no answer. Edward and I laughed. "So…Bella, Edward, how are you guys?"

"Fantastic. Edward's gotten so much control, I'm so proud of him."

"She makes me sound like a child."

"Well…I am eighty one."

"Well, I'm one hundred and…something. Gah, I lost count." Alice grinned.

"Triple digits? Nice." Bella and Alice exchanged high-fives. I looked to Edward with slight confusion.

"Did I miss something?"

"Girl stuff, I guess," he shrugged. "You are getting out of the car any time soon?"

"Yeah," I smiled sheepishly, having had sufficient enough time to calm down, and stood up outside the yellow Porsche. "You want help with the Volvo?" I asked, knowing full well that either of us could lift it with one hand."

"Nah, I'm good."

"Oh Edward, your CD collection is in there too."

"Really?" He rushed to the trunk, popping it open. The look and feeling of awe was enough to make me laugh a little.

"Watch out, Bella, you may have competition for his affection."

She shrugged. "I'm sure I can think of something." I didn't quite get what happened next, but Edward's head snapped up, his eyes wide.

"Bella!"

"What?" she asked, blinking innocently. I snickered, though I had no idea what was going on. Edward's embarrassment and chagrin was enough for me.

He shook his head. "Never mind. Don't think that sort of thing." He shuddered, but his emotions were far from disgusted.

"So…who wants to hunt? I'm thirsty," Alice chirped. I smiled.

"I'm game."

"Sure," Edward and Bella agreed.

"Let's go then."

The four of us took off into the forest, fanning out to find our individual prey. I let the elation from Edward flow out from me, letting us all hunt in a stage of bliss. I had finally found what I wanted. My perfect mate was by my side, and I had my brother and his mate. Soon, I would be able to commune with my human family as well. Who knows, maybe we would all be vampires one day. That would be cool; to exist as one huge coven. The Cullen and Hale Coven. You had to admit, it had a bit of a ring to it.

I caught Edward's smirk. "Planning already, Jasper?"

I shrugged. "You never know."

"I would," Alice said, coming up behind me and jumping on my back. I hooked my arms under her legs and ran with her by Edward's side.

"And what do you see?"

"I'll never tell."

I turned to Edward, knowing that he would see what was in her mind. He shook his head and grinned. "I'll simply say this; never bet against Alice. If she ever lets on about anything, take it seriously."

I grinned. Long ago had I realized never to bet against Alice.

* * *

**So there you go! I thought I might put in a bit of Jasper/Alice stuff in there, haha! This story is now completed, so I shall take part in shameless advertising.**

**My story 'Mommy Dearest' is now becoming recognized and is highly commended, so I suggest you read it. I need two more reviews for 'Losing Grip' before I update. 'The Beautiful Ones'…I'm taking a break from that, but feel free to read what there is so far.**

**I can't believe that I actually finished a story. Wow. I couldn't have done it without you all! Give yourselves a huge clap and pat on the back! Love you all!**

**One last review, for good measure?**

**HigherMagic x**


End file.
